Hey Hilda!
by missshutupanddance
Summary: Que pasaria si un personaje de un loco sueño tuyo apareciera de un dia para otro en tu vida? Mi primer fanfic de Hey Arnold basado en el episodio "Arnold visita a Arnie". Les agradezco desde ya sus reviews y opiniones :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece.

Una semana después, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Quien podría imaginar que hace tan solo una semana, el barrio había querido ser derribado por Industrias Futuro. Sin embargo, todo parecía marchar como siempre. Las calles volvieron a inundarse de la alegría característica de sus pobladores, y los juegos y risas de niños no se hicieron esperar. Arnold y sus amigos se habían convertido en todas unas celebridades debido a como lograron salvar el vecindario. Pero seguían siendo niños, por lo que volvieron a sus andanzas.

Gerald, como de costumbre, se dispuso a salir de su casa en dirección a la de su inseparable amigo. Por su parte, Arnold, mientras se vestía, sonreía tras recordar lo que había sucedido hace una semana con la muchachita que decía odiarlo. Y si, pese a que el mismo había dicho que era mejor olvidar el asunto, y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, no se podía negar lo que si había ocurrido: con la emoción del momento, la pequeña, movida por sus intensos deseos y sentimientos, había besado a su eterno amado cabeza de balón, y no había sido un simple beso, no, sino un apasionado beso, que hizo paralizar a Arnold, quien tardó algunos minutos en reaccionar. Sin embargo, Arnold se preguntaba por qué seguía pensando en el asunto. No debería haberlo olvidado ya? Cuando se hacia esa pregunta, su amigo toco la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- Hey, viejo! Los muchachos esperan por ti, los equipos están impares y tenemos que ir a enseñarles cómo se juega, jaja.

Tras su característico saludo, ambos se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras, hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Gerald... Hay algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar...

\- Viejo, dime que no estas dándole vueltas nuevamente al asunto de Helga G Pataki eh? Hmmm mmm mmm, te comportas como si te hubiese gustado, hombre. Pero es Helga, Helga G Pataki, la pseudo niña que hace imposible tus días.

\- Lo se Gerald, pero no puedo olvidar la situacion, no la entiendo, siempre pense que me odiaba, pero hasta nos ayudo a salvar el vecindario, y luego... Hasta me declaro su amor!

\- Porque esta loca, viejo, deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Mejor piensa en que, tras todo esto, eres famoso, y puede que Lila comience a verte como un hombre ah? Jajaja

\- Hmmm puede que tengas razon amigo.

Tras su conversacion, llegaron al ex terreno valdio, y se dispusieron a tomar sus posiciones para jugar un partido de beisball.

\- Gerald! Con todo el apuro, olvide traer mi bate. Regreso enseguida - dijo Arnold

\- Viejo, deja de pensar tonterias y concentrate en el juego! Jajaja, apresurate.

Unas cuadras mas alla, una pequeña de una ceja bajaba de un automovil.

\- Olga! Baja las maletas ahora! Y ten cuidado con mi cinturon de la suerte!

\- Soy Helga papa!

Con una ruma de maletas en sus brazos, la muchachita hizo el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras hacia la puerta principal de su casa.

\- Hey Big Bob, podrias haber detenido la puerta por mi al menos! - Grito indignada Helga, mientras aun tenia las maletas en sus brazos, haciendo malabares para sostenerlas y no caerse.

\- Dile a tu madre que te ayude, quiero ver mi nuevo comercial. Miriam! - grito - ayuda a la niña.

\- Miriam ya duerme! - grito Helga enojada

Vaya famila la mia - dijo para si misma

Dejo las maletas en la entrada, y subio apresuradamente a su cuarto, el cual cerro con recelo.

Como de costumbre, entro rapidamente a su armario, y tomo uno de sus diarios.

\- Oh Arnold! Mi amado! Esta semana lejos de ti me ha parecido una eternidad! Sin poder ver tu calido rostro, y tu dorado cabello angelical! Oh mi amado, no hay dia en que no piense en ti, en tus labios, esos labios que bese. Oh cruel destino que nos alejo, pero la vida me ha sonreido, y he regresado a ti, mi razon de vivir... Aawww!

Escribio algunos versos en su diario, y luego beso la fotogafia de su amado en su relicario. Danzaba con esta por su habitacion, cuando paso frente a su espejo. Lo habia olvidado. Su hermana le habia tomado el cabello de manera distinta antes de marcharse de su casa, olvidando los dos cachitos caracteristicos de su gruñona hermanita, y optando por una sencilla cola de caballo. Le habia regalado aretes de perla rosados, que por obligacion se coloco, y vestia ropa distinta, no su tradicional vestido rosa, sino una sencilla polera rosada con unos leggings azules. Se veia distinta, hasta algo dulce e inocente, y lo odiaba. Pero su felicidad por regresar a casa la embargaba, y era mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento, por lo que, en vez de cambiarse, decidio continuar su danza por la habitacion.

\- Olga! - grito Bob - traele a tu padre una Yahoo bien helada!

\- Soy Helga, papa, Helga! Y no hay nada para beber, acaso no recuerdas que recien llegamos? Por Dios! - gruño la niña.

\- Aaarrrggg! Lo olvidaba. Emmm es inutil molestar a tu madre. Ve tu a comprar eh? - pidio el padre.

\- Claro, Bob! - Dijo Helga con voz y sonrisa sarcastica.

\- Demonios, recien llegamos y vuelvo a ser la esclava! - exclamo Helga.

Salio de su casa, dando un fuerte portazo al irse, sin embargo a su padre no parecio importarle, y su madre desperto agitada, pero siguio durmiendo como de costumbre en el sillon.

\- Helga, ve a hacer esto, Helga, ve a comprar aquello! Aaarrrggg ni un minuto de paz en esta casa, maldicion! Sin embargo... - y procedio a esconderse en uno de los callejones - mi felicidad es mayor ya que pronto volvere a ver a mi amado, aawwww. Todo vale la pena por ti, amor mio - decia la pequeña mientras miraba y besaba su relicario.

\- Ok, de regreso al camino Helga, por las malditas Yahoo!

Mientras caminaba y contaba el dinero que llevaba, se acerco a una esquina. Por la otra, un pequeño cabeza de balon, corria rapidamente, para poder llegar a tiempo a su evento deportivo. Al llegar ambos a la esquina, chocaron estrepitosamente y calleron al suelo. Como de costumbre, la primera reaccion de Helga fue grata y de sorpresa.

\- Arnold! - Grito emocionada y dulce, para luego menear su cabeza y corregirse a si misma.

\- Digo, fijate por donde caminas, cabeza de balon! A caso no tienes ojos, camaron con patas? Que clase de idiota eres ah? - decia mientras por dentro se derretia por lanzarse a los brazos del pequeño y volverlo a besar.

Sin embargo, Arnold parecia mas aturdido y confundido que de costumbre tras el golpe, y al mirar a Helga, observo que la muchacha lucia diferente, y que a esa muchacha la conocia de algun lugar.

\- Hilda? - pregunto desconcertado el muchacho – Eres tu?

Helga lo miro extrañado, mientras se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba su ropa.

Hilda? Estas demente? Soy Helga sopenco, HELGA – grito indignada. No era suficiente con que tuviese que negar su amor hacia su amado, sino que este mas aun la confundia con alguien mas.

\- Que desdichado es mi destino – penso tristemente para si misma.

\- Lo lamento Helga, es que te ves distinta, y me recordaste a alguien mas… lo lamento. Estas bien? – Pregunto Arnold

\- Estare bien cuando desaparezcas de mi vista, Arnoldo! – grito indignada.

\- Como tu digas Helga – dijo Arnold – de todos modos... – dudo el muchachito – nada.

Y prosiguió su carrera hacia el campo Gerald.

Helga lo siguió con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, y con los puños cerrados, como si quisiera golpear algo.

Quien era Hilda, se preguntaba. No solo tenia que competir con la ideal Lila, sino que ahora se sumaba otra muchachita que ocupaba la mente de su amado, Hilda.

La duda la carcomía por dentro, por lo que decidió seguir a Arnold hacia el campo de juego.

Antes de llegar, fue sorprendida por alguien, quien la toco por la espalda.

Helga! – gritaron.

Phoebe! – grito sorprendida la rubia, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el pecho.

Casi me matas de un susto! Pero qué alegría volver a verte mi querida amiga. Como has estado? – Pregunto.

\- Muy bien Helga, te he echado de menos. Que haces por estos lados? Sabia que regresarías hoy, y había pensado en visitarte, pero no pensé que tendrías animos de salir, después de tu largo viaje.

\- Honestamente, no tenía muchos ánimos de salir, pero mi querido padre – dijo sarcásticamente – me envio a comprar sus bebidas, y tuve que salir.

\- Pero Helga, el almacén está en la dirección contraria… Que haces aquí? – Pregunto su amiga, mientras le daba una mirada de sospecha.

\- No será que esperabas ver a cierto compañero nuestro? – Dijo Phoebe, mientras observaba el campo de juego, donde un rubio cabeza de balón esperaba su turno para jugar.

Nerviosa, Helga contesto: Emmm no, no es eso Phoebe, como crees – dijo, mientras con un dedo alejaba el cuello de la polera de su piel.

Phoebe le dio una mirada inquisitoria, y luego sonrio, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

\- Vamos Helga, que te parece si nos sentamos unos instantes a observar el juego ah? Sé que te gustara la idea – dijo juguetonamente Phoebe.

\- Ay Phoebe – dijo Helga, mientras la seguía hacia la improvisada gradería del campo de juego.

Ya en el campo de juego, Arnold se preparaba para jugar, sin embargo fue distraído por la presencia de una bella muchachita, con cola de caballo y aretes color rosa. La observo detenidamente, mientras trataba de no sonrojarse al recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido tiempo atrás, en donde una rubia llamada Hilda, le rompía el corazón mientras decía estar enamorada de su primo. Esa muchachita aparecía ante sus ojos, una de carne y huesos, y eso lo estremecía.

\- Arnold! – Grito Harold - es tu turno para batear. A ver si puedes hacerlo esta vez, señorita! – se burló el corpulento chico.

Arnold se incorporó al campo de juego, mientras sus amigos gritaban y cantaban canticos en su apoyo. Arnold tomo su posición, mientras Helga y su amiga se sentaban frente a él, al otro lado del campo. Esto lo distrajo.

\- Strike one! – gritaron.

Harold rio a carcajadas, burlándose de Arnold. La bola había pasado junto a él, y este, en su distracción, no reacciono y no alcanzo a batear la bola.

Nuevamente, tomo su posición, sin poder dejar de pensar en la rubia que lo miraba desde el otro lado.

\- Que te sucede, cabeza de balón – decía preocupada, para sus adentros Helga, mientras observaba el juego.

\- Strike two! – gritaron nuevamente.

Arnold se sonrojo, ya que solo alcanzo a abanicar el bate de beisball, sin poder golpear efectivamente la bola.

Entre abucheos y gritos a su favor y en contra, se preparó nuevamente para batear por ultima vez. Respiro profundo, y se coloco en posición, con su bate a la altura de su hombro derecho, mirando intensamente a su oponente, quien se disponía a lanzar la bola. Dio un hondo suspiro, y bateo exitosamente la bola, a lo que todo el público grito emocionadamente.

\- Corre Arnold! – lo animaban sus amigos – Corre!

\- Corre amor mio, corre con todas tus fuerzas – decía Helga en su mente, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, para que no se dieran cuenta que apoyaba al cabeza de balón.

Arnold corrió hacia la primera base, corrió a la segunda base… siguió corriendo, pero el equipo oponente tomo la bola y el jugador enemigo la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que el bateador tuviese éxito. Sin embargo, la bola no logro ser alcanzada por el jugador, sino que desgraciadamente, golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Arnold, quien ante tamaño golpe, se desplomo al suelo. Todos corrieron hacia él, y lo rodearon. Gerald trato de hacerlo reaccionar de todos modos, sin embargo no parecía tener éxito. Después de algunos intentos, Arnold parecio despertar, y balbuceaba palabras.

\- Que dices viejo? – Pregunto preocupado Gerald

\- Hil – da, Hil- da… - decía el rubio, quien mantenia los ojos cerrados aun.

\- Hilda? – Dijo extrañado Gerald – Quien diablos es Hilda?

Helga, quien también se había acercado a donde se encontraba Arnold, se sorprendio al escuchar nuevamente este nombre, y se enfureció.

\- Vamonos, Phoebe, no hay nada más que ver. El maldito sopenco ya esta despertando, parece estar bien – grito enojada Helga a su amiga.

\- Pero Helga… - dudo Phoebe – no nos quedaremos a ayud…

Y fue interrumpida por su amiga

\- Si quieres quédate tu Phoebe, yo me largo! – grito indignada la rubia, mientras se alejaba del grupo, rumbo hacia su casa.

\- Aaarrrggg! Quien diablos es esa tal Hilda! Maldito sopenco, cabeza de balón perdedor! – decía angustiada la muchacha mientras caminaba. Paso al almacen, compro las bebidas, regreso a casa y se encerro en su dormitorio, frustrada por todo lo que había sucedido, tratando de contener las lagrimas de rabia, que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Se acurruco en su cama, y no quiso saber mas del mundo.

 _ ***** Hola a todos. Les agradezco las visitas a este fanfic que escribi hace un tiempo. Para mi desgracia, no tengo internet en casa. Ahora estoy de visita en un departamento con Internet, asi es que tratare de subir mas capitulos de la historia. Saludos! *****_


	2. Chapter 2

Gerald, por su parte, tomo a su amigo, y junto a Phoebe y el resto de los muchachos, llevaron a Arnold a casa.

\- Que te ha sucedido, hombre pequeño - pregunto el abuelo Phil

\- Nada abuelo – contesto Arnold, algo cansado y confundido.

\- Fue golpeado con una bola de beisball, Phil – indico Gerald.

\- Que no me digas Phil! – grito indignado el abuelo - Ve a recostarte hombre pequeño. Te llevare algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Gerald y Phoebe acompañaron a Arnold a su dormitorio, mientras en el camino Arnold aun balbuceaba el nombre Hilda.

Phoebe miro a Gerald, preguntándose quien era esa tal Hilda, y Gerald se encogió de hombros, en ademan de no saberlo. Ambos se aseguraron que Arnold quedase cómodamente recostado en su cama, y Phoebe procedio a despedirse.

\- Espero que te sientas mejor pronto, Arnold. Debo irme. Adios.

\- Gracias Phoebe, por tu preocupación – Dijo Arnold, algo adolorido aun.

Una vez que Phoebe se marchó, Gerald se sentó junto a la cama de su amigo.

\- Viejo, como te sientes? Me diste tamaño susto.

\- Me siento mucho mejor amigo, aunque aun algo confundido… Uuufff que dolor – dijo Arnold mientras se tocaba la cabeza, en el lugar donde había sido golpeado – Fue un golpe fuerte!

\- Ni que lo digas viejo, pensamos que no despertarias! - dijo el muchacho e hizo una pausa.

\- Arnold, amigo, debo preguntar… quien es Hilda?

\- Ah? Que? Ehhh, por qué preguntas? – respondió nerviosamente el rubio.

\- Porque preguntabas por ella mientras estabas en el suelo, tras haber recibido el golpe, y no solo eso, ahora que veníamos subiendo las escaleras hacia tu habitación seguias balbuceando su nombre. Que te sucede viejo?

\- Oh Gerald… ni te lo imaginas… es una estupidez.

\- Jajaja, viejo, tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – rio Gerald.

\- Hace tiempo tuve un extraño sueño, Gerald, en el cual viajaba a ver a mi primo Arnie…

\- Wow, al extraño muchacho ese? Debes haber tenido una pesadilla, viejo.

\- Algo asi. Al llegar a su casa, me presentaba a su novia, una versión algo mas campesina de Lila… y bueno algo mas coqueta. Junto a Arnie me llevaban a conocer el pueblo, y todos parecían ser versiones opuestas y distorsionadas de nuestros amigos… por ejemplo… Rhonda no estaba preocupada de su aspecto, no asi Harold, quien se avergonzaba de la apariencia de esta… cuando tu sabes que…

\- Jajaja, que es todo lo contrario… No logro imaginar a una Rhonda despreocupada de la moda, jajaja. Pero por favor viejo, continua.

\- Si… bueno, en el sueño, Arnie y Lulu, la parecida a Lila, me invitan al cine, sin embargo, Lulu me incomodaba al coquetear tan descaradamente conmigo, pese a que tenia novio. Y debido a esto, salia del cine, y me encontraba con… - Arnold se detuvo, trago saliva, suspiro y prosiguió – Hilda.

\- Jaaa, Hilda… o sea… Hilda es una muchacha de tus sueños viejo. Jajajaja, debo decir que estas algo loco! – rio Gerald.

\- Ni que lo digas, Gerald. Y lo que es mas extraño… Debes escuchar la descripción de esta muchacha – dijo avergonzado Arnold.

Tomo aire, miro a su amigo, y comenzó con la descripción.

\- Esta muchacha era rubia, llevaba una cola de caballo, usaba aretes de perla rosados, una polera blanca… y un enterito rosado… - detuvo su descripción en este detalle, mirando a su amigo, quien abria los ojos sorpendido.

\- Viejo, se parecía a quien creo que se parece? – Pregunto rápidamente Gerald.

\- Si, Gerald. Se parecía a Helga – Contesto nervioso Arnold.

\- Wow viejo! No lo puedo creer! Es decir! Creo que ahora entiendo en parte por que aun piensas en ella… pero por que hablas de ella ahora? – Pregunto Gerald.

\- Es que… no viste a Helga hoy? – Dijo Arnold, mirando indagatoriamente a su amigo.

\- Pues si, la vi – Dijo Gerald – Llevaba una… Oh Dios! Una cola de caballo en su cabello, y aretes rosa…! - Grito sorprendido Gerald.

\- Si… unos minutos antes del juego choque con ella, y no pude evitar seguir pensando en ella, Gerald.

\- Pero viejo, tengo una duda, que pasaba con esta muchacha en el sueño? – pregunto Gerald.

\- Bueno, en el sueño, Hilda era muy buena, recitaba poemas a la luna, y era muy amorosa. Yo me tropezaba con ella, y quedaba encantada con ella, pero al ver a mi primo, ella parecio sentirse atraída a el de inmediato, y pese a mis atenciones, ella seguía fascinada con Arnie.

\- Jajaja en serio? Eso es imposible! Ese campesino primo tuyo ni siquiera tiene mod… lo lamento… continua con tu relato – dijo Gerald mientras su amigo le daba una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Bueno, al final del sueño ella me rechazaba por estar enamorada de Arnie, y me rompía el corazón, porque… realmente me gustaba.

\- Wow, que extraño sueño viejo! – dijo, riéndose, Gerald.

\- Si, muy extraño, pero lo mas extraño es que esos sentimientos han vuelto a mi ahora que vi… a Helga… luciendo asi… - dijo el rubio algo avergonzado.

\- Hmmm mmm mmm amigo. Y que piensas hacer ahora?

\- No lo se Gerald, no lo se. Tengo que controlarme. Pese a que en aspecto es la chica de mis sueños, no deja de ser Helga, la chica que me od…- se detuvo Arnold, al recordar la extraña confesión que Helga le había hecho unos días atrás.

\- No, no, no viejo, que estas pensando. Helga G Pataki no cambiara por nada. Al menos yo no lo creo asi – dijo Gerald, quedando algo pensativo.

\- Aaarrrggg Gerald. No lo se.

\- Bueno amigo, por lo pronto será mejor que descanses esa cabeza tuya. Ya pensaremos que hacer con este asunto.

\- Tienes razón Gerald, aun me duele mi cabeza.

\- Si viejo, mejor me ire. Espero que te sientas mejor pronto. Nos vemos! – dijo Gerald, mientras ondeaba un adios con su mano desde la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo.

Arnold, recostado, puso sus manos tras la cabeza, y siguió pensando en Hilda, ahora convertida en Helga.

\- Hilda – decía – Helga. Que confusión.

Pensando en esto, se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

 _ ***** Espero que esten disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Pronto subire el siguiente capitulo porque, como ya explique, quiero aprovechar la disponibilidad de internet jejeje. Saludos *****_


	3. Chapter 3

Helga despertó sorpresivamente, y se sento en su cama.

\- Como estará mi amado cabeza de balón – se preguntaba. No quería llamar a su amiga para preguntar por Arnold, después de haberse retirado ofuscada del campo de juego. Pero el no saber de su estado la preocupaba.

\- Debo ir a verlo – se dijo.

Ya era de noche. Sin embargo, esto nunca había sido un impedimento para Helga. Salio de su casa, con dirección hacia la casa de huéspedes. Conocia el camino muy bien, y sabia que tendría que hacer al momento de llegar. Camino hacia el callejón, subio por la escalera de emergencias y miro por la ventana del dormitorio de su amado. No vio nada.

\- Demonios! – maldijo – Tendre que subir a la azotea.

Con la agilidad característica de la pequeña, subio rápidamente y procedio a acercarse sigilosamente hacia el techo de ventanas de la habitación de su amado. Al ver que dormia en su cama, coloco su cuerpo contra los vidrios.

\- Oh, mi amado Arnold! Eres aun mas hermoso y adorable al descansar. Con cuanta paz duermes! Aaaawww – Suspiro la muchacha al ver al chico en su cama. Sin embargo al recostarse con mas fuerza contra los vidrios, una de las ventanas se abrió, y Helga entro estrepitosamente hacia el dormitorio de Arnold, cayendo, afortunadamente, a los pies de la cama. Helga trato de recuperarse de tamaña caída, sin embargo al darse vuelta, vio a Arnold sentado en su cama, observándola. Helga no sabia que hacer, quedo paralizada. Ante esto, Arnold se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

\- Hilda – susurro en el oído de Helga – Eres tu! – Y la abrazo cariñosa pero firmemente.

Helga sentia derretirse en los brazos del muchacho. No lograba reaccionar. Su amado la tenia entre sus brazos, y ella lograba sentir el aroma de su cabello. Pensaba desfallecer.

Sin embargo, los pasos de alguien que subia la escalera lograron despertarla de su letargo.

\- Arnold? Estas bien? – Preguntaba Phil, quien se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el dormitorio de Arnold.

Helga, con todas sus fuerzas, logro que Arnold la soltase, y subio rápidamente las escaleras hacia el ventanal del techo. Se escabullo y se escondio.

\- Senti un golpe, hombre pequeño, y pensé en venir a verte. Como te sientes? – Dijo Phil

Arnold aun no parecía reaccionar, por lo que Phil le toco el hombro – Arnold? - Pregunto

\- Abuelo – dijo Arnold – pensé que aun estaba dormido… tuve un extraño sueño – comento.

Mientras tanto, Helga seguía escondida, escuchando la conversación.

\- Que clase de sueño, hijo?

\- Hmmm nada importante abuelo… tal vez… deben ser efectos del golpe – contesto Arnold

\- Bueno. Sigue descansando. A ver si vuelves a soñar el mismo sueño, para que me lo cuentes por la mañana, jejeje – rio Phil.

\- Seguro abuelo- dijo Arnold, algo confundido, mientras volvia a acomodarse en su cama para dormir.

Mientras tanto Helga, en la azotea, ataba cabos.

\- Entonces… Hilda… soy yo? – Se preguntó al recordar que, mientras Arnold la abrazaba, susurraba ese nombre en su oído. Su cuerpo se estremecio de nervios, y suspiro. Pero, por que la llamaba asi?

La pequeña rubia no dejaba de pensar en el asunto, tanto asi que esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Por qué su amado Arnoldo la confundia con esa tal Hilda? Que seria lo que provocaba tal confusión en el? Seria su nuevo aspecto? Le dio vueltas al tema del cambio, aunque le pareció algo ilógico. Luego regreso a la misma idea.

\- Por fin mi hermana hizo algo bueno por mi, para variar – pensó - Que tal si realmente es porque cambie mi aspecto? Tal vez podría aprovecharme de tal cambio para ganarme el corazón de Arnold… Pero qué idea más idiota – concluyo – Pero no tengo nada que perder con intentarlo.

Tras esto, la muchacha se propuso comprobar si lo que pensaba era correcto. Pero como lograría acercarse a Arnold?

\- Tendras que ser creativa Helga, muy creativa – se dijo a si misma. Luego se dispuso a dormir.

Al dia siguiente, Arnold se levanto sintiéndose algo mejor. Bajo hacia la cocina y se dispuso a tomar desayuno, cuando llego su abuelo.

\- Como te sientes esta mañana, hombre pequeño?

\- Algo aturdido aun abuelo, pero dormi muy bien. Tuve un sueño muy interesante, y bastante real – dijo Arnold.

\- Cuentamelo, hombrecillo, soy todo oídos – le indico Phil.

\- Soñe con una muchacha, con la cual no soñaba hace mucho tiempo. Soñe que me visitaba, y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, y esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Y yo solo atinaba a acercarme a ella, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, y decirle de forma emocionada lo feliz que estaba de volverla a ver. Nos fundíamos en un abrazo largo e intenso, pero luego ella se marchaba sin decir una palabra. Fue ahí cuando desperté y luego no pude conciliar el mismo sueño, abuelo. De todos modos, fue un buen sueño.

\- Interesante… Es alguna chica conocida aquella misteriosa jovencita? – Pregunto Phil

Arnold se sonrojo – Es una versión de cierta muchacha, que tengo en mi cabeza – contesto, sin dejar de sonreir.

\- Hmmm creo que tengo mis ideas, jejeje pero me las guardare – rio Phil

\- Abuelo! – dijo Arnold, mientras le daba una mirada de reproche a su abuelo.

\- Ay querido Arnold! Al parecer te has enamorado jejejeje – dijo el abuelo, y se marchó de la cocina, dejando a Arnold pensativo, tomando su desayuno.

Arnold tomo una ducha, se vistió, y se dispuso a salir. No permitiría que un golpe en la cabeza le robara la felicidad de los días de vacaciones que aun le quedaban.

\- Como te sientes hoy, viejo? – Pregunto Gerald mientras saludaba a su amigo

\- Bien Gerald, algo aturdido aun, pero bien.

\- Y como esta Hilda, ah? – pregunto burlescamente Gerald.

\- Ni lo preguntes, anoche tuve un sueño en el que ella me visitaba, y nos abrazábamos… Gerald, me estoy volviendo loco.

\- Jajaja, pues si amigo, y bastante.

Justo en el momento en que ambos amigos comenzaban a alejarse de las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de huéspedes, Arnold fue detenido por el llamado de su abuela.

\- Señor Benjamin Franklin, tiene un llamado telefónico – dijo chistosamente.

\- Gracias abuela – dijo Arnold – me esperas? - Pregunto a Gerald

\- Claro viejo!

\- Gracias, vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras tanto, Phoebe se acercaba al pórtico de Arnold.

\- Buenos días Gerald – dijo la pequeña

\- Como estas Phoebe? - Pregunto coquetamente Gerald

\- Muy bien, gracias. Deseaba saber como se encuentra Arnold, tras el golpe que recibió el dia de ayer.

\- Esta mucho mejor, acaba de entrar a su casa. Recibió un llamado telefónico, pero saldrá el dia de hoy. Desea aprovechar los días de vacaciones que quedan.

\- Me preocupo mucho Arnold, parecía algo confundido el dia de ayer. Hasta preguntaba por personas desconocidas – dijo Phoebe.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por ello. No era ni siquiera una alucinación. Preguntaba por una muchacha que se le ha aparecido en sus sueños, lo puedes creer? Jajaja, con tamaño golpe recordó uno de sus sueños.

\- Wow, interesante. El golpe hizo que su cerebro recordara personajes que su subconciente generó durante los procesos del sueño… - explicaba la chica, mientras Gerald parecía algo confundido.

\- Algo asi, supongo… Solo se que… - Gerald se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dando mas información de la que debía respecto al sueño de su amigo.

\- Solo se que – continuo – Arnold se encuentra mucho mejor el dia de hoy.

\- Me alegro muchísimo. Le das mis saludos por favor – dijo Phoebe, con lo que se despidió.

Gerald la observo mientras se alejaba. Dio un pequeño suspiro, y se sento en las escaleras de la casa de su amigo para esperarlo.

 _ ***** Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por las visitas y los reviews a este fanfic. Espero que les haya entretenido este capitulo. Me diverti mucho imaginando a Helga entrando al dormitorio de Arnold, como en el episodio del libro rosa. Subire un nuevo capitulo manana. Saludos! *****_


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold – dijeron por el otro lado del teléfono. Una voz característica, con acento sureño, lo sorprendio.

\- Arnie? – pregunto Arnold.

\- Si, asi es. Llamo para avisarte que ire de visita a tu hogar. Llegare mañana por la mañana.

\- Wow, que sorpresivo Arnie. Pero sabes que eres bienvenido aquí. Deseas que vaya a buscarte a la parada de autobús?

\- Si, por favor. Nos vemos – dijo Arnie, sin esperar respuesta, y colgó.

Arnold parecía confundido. La visita de su primo era totalmente inesperada, pero tendría que aceptarlo.

\- Todo bien? – pregunto Gerald, cuando salio Arnold.

\- Mi primo acaba de avisarme que llegara mañana por la mañana. Viene de visita - contesto algo sorprendido Arnold.

\- Hmmm, lamento decírtelo mi querido amigo, pero tu primo es muy extraño.

\- Lo se Gerald, pero es mi primo, no puedo decirle que no venga.

\- Tu siempre tan gentil, mi querido e inocente amigo Arnold. Vamos por una malteada, yo te invito.

\- Esta bien, Gerald – dijo Arnold. Y se alejaron de la casa de huéspedes.

Mientras tanto, en la heladería, Phoebe se encontraba con su amiga.

\- Fui a visitar a Arnold esta mañana – comento Phoebe.

\- Y por qué habría de importarme a mi ese cabeza de balón – dijo Helga, tratando de no parecer interesada en el asunto, aunque moría por dentro por saber que había sucedido.

\- Helga, no tienes por qué hacerte la ruda conmigo – sonrio Phoebe - se que Arnold te importa. Al parecer se encuentra bien. Solo logre hablar con Gerald. Me conto que el dia de hoy se sentia mejor, y que lo que parecían ser alucinaciones, eran parte de un sueño.

\- De que hablas? - pregunto, sorprendida la rubia.

\- Recuerdas que tras el golpe, Arnold llamaba a una tal Hilda? – pregunto Phoebe

\- Como olvidarlo - dijo para si misma Helga, mientras rodaba los ojos.

– Bueno, al parecer es una muchacha de un sueño de Arnold. El golpe solo hizo que las imágenes que creo el subconciente de Arnold, se presentaran nuevamente al estar pseudo despierto y por eso la buscaba. Que te parece?

Helga parecía haberse congelado. Sudaba y temblaba. Arnold había soñado con ella? Pero le asaltaban mas dudas. Por qué había soñado con ella? Por que la llamaba Hilda? Por que la había abrazado? Que seria lo que había soñado con ella?

Se sintió abrumada.

\- Estas bien, Helga? – pregunto preocupada su amiga.

\- Eh? Como dices? – Pregunto confundida y distraída Helga.

\- Pregunto como estas, te ves algo palida, estas extraña.

\- Oh, no no, estoy bien, no es nada, no te preocupes. Que sucede con las malteadas, que no las traen – pregunto Helga, para distraer la atención de su amiga en ella.

\- Helga, ya nos trajeron las malteadas, están frente a ti – contesto confundida su amiga.

Helga se sonrojo, y agacho la cabeza mientras bebia su malteada usando la bombilla.

En eso, se abre la puerta de la tienda, y entra Arnold junto a Gerald. Helga sintió que un balde de agua fría caia sobre ella. Los nervios la dominaban, y no sabia como controlarse.

\- Que te sucede – pregunto preocupada su amiga Phoebe.

\- Nada, Phoebe, debo ir al baño - se excuso Helga, y se dirigió nerviosamente hacia un pasillo.

\- Phoebe! – Exclamo Arnold – que gusto verte aquí – dijo.

\- El gusto es mayor para mi Arnold. Como te sientes el dia de hoy? Gerald me dijo que te sentias mucho mejor.

\- Oh si, mucho mejor. Solo fue un golpe. Nada mas.

\- Me alegro mucho Arnold.

La rubia muchachita, por otro lado, en el baño, mojo su rostro, y mientras se miraba en el espejo decía: Contrólate Helga, contrólate. Es un simple muchacho – se detuvo, y se corrigio a si misma – Oh no! No es un simple muchacho, es el amor de mi vida… Oh Arnold! Que juegos son estos del destino. Sueñas conmigo? Y mas aun, te me apareces en los momentos mas inesperados? Oh malvado azar, que es lo que deseas de mi?

Se seco el rostro, y se dispuso a salir del baño.

\- Ya deben haberse marchado – se dijo a si misma. Y salio caminando a paso firme.

\- Y que haces tomando malteadas sola? - pregunto Arnold

\- Oh, al parecer ya no estoy sola, Arnold, cuento con la grata compañía de ustedes, muchachos. Pero te equivocas, no me encuentro sola, Helga me acompaña. Mira, ahí viene.

Arnold giro su cabeza y diviso a la rubia. Esta, al verlo, se sintió paralizada.

\- Pero no permitiré que me veas débil, amado mio – se animo a si misma.

Arnold, por su parte se sorprendio. Volvia a ver a la bella muchacha de sus sueños, y esta se acercaba rápidamente a su mesa. Tanta fue su sorpresa al verla, que en el momento en que la camarera le entregaba su malteada, este no parecio tener fuerzas para sostener el vaso con su mano, por lo que se precipito al suelo, manchando el suelo y parte del pantalón de Arnold. Este por su parte, se sonrojo rápidamente y trato de limpiar lo derramado.

Helga parecía más nerviosa aun, luego de ver lo sucedido. Llamo a su amiga, sin detenerse a saludar a los muchachos, le pidió marcharse, y así, desaparecieron.

\- Que diablos fue lo que acaba de suceder? – pregunto sorprendido Gerald.

\- No lo se – contesto nerviosamente Arnold, mientras trataba de limpiar la malteada de sus pantalones – Solo me distraje un poco.

Su amigo lo miro, y suspiro mientras rodaba sus ojos.

\- Ay Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, pareces muy perdido viejo, muy perdido – sonrio Gerald.

Esa noche Arnold se fue confundido a la cama. Por qué había reaccionado de tal manera al ver a Helga? A caso estaba desarrollando alguna clase de sentimientos hacia ella? No podía ser así, Helga le había hecho la vida imposible durante los pasados años de su niñez. Pero no era menos verdad que, de alguna u otra manera, siempre había estado presente en su vida, para bien o para mal, y en el último tiempo, para bien, ya que había resultado de vital ayuda para tener éxito en la defensa del vecindario. No sabía que pensar, solo sabía que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella rubia muchachita, que representaba, en estos momentos, un misterio para él. Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, se fue quedando profundamente dormido, con el secreto deseo de encontrarse con ella en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente despertó algo asustado, pues se había quedado dormido, y en solo unos minutos, arribaría el bus de su primo, a quien había prometido esperar en la parada de autobús.

Se levantó y vistió rápidamente, y se dirigió al lugar acordado. Puntualmente, su primo arribo a la hora indicada.

\- Hola primo Arnie, que gusto volver a verte.

\- Hola Arnold – expreso escuetamente el primo, a quien no parecía importarle la presencia del rubio.

\- Vamos primo, te llevare a casa para que descances.

El camino a casa parecio interminable ya que Arnie no se caracterizaba por ser comunicativo. Arnold tampoco sabia que decir, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes, Arnold le mostro la habitación en la que dormiría. Arnie no parecía sorprendido. Entro a la habitación, y cerro la puerta tras de si. Arnold no alcanzo a decir una palabra.

\- Aunque no quiera reconocerlo… que muchacho más extraño – dijo para si mismo Arnold, subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

 _ ***** Hola! Como prometi, les presento el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic. Que sucedera con la llegada del primo de Arnold? Espero que les guste. Nos vemos! *****_


	5. Chapter 5

Helga, por su parte, parecía aun mas abrumada por lo que había sucedido los días anteriores. Sus nervios y angustias parecían atormentarla. Su amado la confundia, cosa a la que nunca se había visto enfrentada. Pese a todos los escenarios en los que se vio con Arnold, nunca imagino que este pudiese desarrollar cierto interés secreto por ella, mas aun, inconcientemente, en sus sueños.

Se levanto de su cama, y se dirigio a su armario, tomo uno de sus diarios, y derramo su corazón y mente en ellos. Las ideas se hacían palabras, y las palabras brotaban desde lo mas profundo de su ser, con mayor intensidad que antes, cuando pensaba que sus sentimientos jamas serian correspondidos.

Mientras escribia, su madre la interrumpio desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- Helga, querida!

\- Si mama – contesto de mala gana la muchacha

\- Tu pequeña amiga asiática esta al teléfono.

\- Gracias mama – contesto la chica, con su modo sarcástico de costumbre

\- Phoebe!

\- Helga! Espero que te encuentres bien

\- Uy! De maravillas amiga mia! – mintió Helga. Hace solo unos segundos atrás sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de dolor y confusión por el amor de un hombre pequeño.

\- Helga, llamaba para preguntarte si querías ir al parque ambulante de diversiones. Me entere que hoy es el ultimo dia que estará cerca de nuestro vecindario, y como no estuviste la semana pasada, creo que seria una buena idea ir juntas.

\- Me parece una idea genial, Phoebe.

\- Te parece que nos veamos alla a las 6 pm? – pregunto la amiga

\- Me parece – contesto Helga – Ahí estare. Nos vemos! – respondio emocionada. Creia que le haría muy bien una distracción de todo este asunto. Debido a la intensidad de sus sentimientos, solia sentirse abrumada por ellos fácilmente, y una tarde de diversión la harian olvidar sus preocupaciones. Al menos, asi pensaba ella.

Toda la pandilla se había enterado de que la feria ambulante se marcharia al dia siguiente, por lo que decidieron asistir. Arnold también se animo a ir, con la idea de llevar a su primo para que se distrajera y pasara un buen rato.

\- Viejo, no se si felicitarte o golpearte. Por que llevas a tu primo? Es un chico muy raro - dijo Gerald, mirando extrañado a Arnold

\- Y que puedo hacer, Gerald, no puedo dejarlo solo aquí - contesto Arnold.

\- Como sea, vámonos. No quiero perderme de ningún momento en los juegos - dijo emocionado Gerald.

\- A donde vamos? - pregunto con su característica voz sonsa el primo de Arnold

\- Arnie, iremos a un parque ambulante de diversiones. Sera muy entretenido - dijo Arnold emocionado

\- Esta bien - dijo Arnie, con una voz y expresión que no acompañaban la emoción del primo.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el parque de diversiones, mientras por otro lado, dos muchachitas caminaban hacia el mismo destino.

Al llegar, todo era luces, risas y diversión. Todo el mundo parecía contento y emocionado, lo que hacía del ambiente algo mas grato. Los muchachos fueron de inmediato a comprar algo para comer, para luego ir hacia los juegos. Helga y su amiga, quienes también habían llegado al parque, tenían ideas distintas. La rubia muchachita sentía la necesidad de lanzar bolas o dispararle a algo, para, según ella, liberar sus tensiones. Phoebe, por su parte, deseaba subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Debido a esto, decidieron separarse por algunos momentos, y juntarse en la entrada del parque cuando ambas se hubiesen desocupado.

Gerald diviso a lo lejos a Phoebe, y vio que se dirigía sola hacia la rueda, por lo que caballerosamente, se acerco a ella y le ofrecio acompañarla. La pequeña algo nerviosa, acepto sonriente.

Arnold seguía bastante distraído por sus pensamientos respecto a la rubia muchachita.

\- Habra venido esta tarde a los juegos? - se preguntaba a si mismo.

\- Y por qué habría de preocuparme? - dijo extrañado. Trato de corregir sus pensamientos y se dispuso a lanzar bolas contra unas botellas.

Arnie, por su parte, lo acompañaba, aunque mas parecia su sombra, ya que lo seguía y no se apartaba de el ni por un segundo. No jugaba ningún juego, sino que parecia entretenerse leyendo los ingredientes de una bolsa de caramelos que su primo le obsequio. Arnold no parecia tomarle atención - Esta contento con sus caramelos - pensaba para si.

Solo un puesto mas alla, Helga disparaba a unas latas de conserva. Su puntería era certera y letal, mas aun debido a las tensiones que deseaba liberar.

\- Asi es! - grito emocionada luego de derribar todas las latas. Su efusiva celebración distrajo a Arnie de su lectura. La observo con sus raros ojos, y lo embargo una pseudo emoción indescriptible. La hélice de su gorrita parecio dar vueltas con mas fuerzas, y se alejo de Arnold, sin que este se diese cuenta.

\- Hola Helga - dijo el muchacho, con su nasal voz y acento raro.

\- Arnie?! - pregunto sorprendida y asustada Helga.

\- Helga, te ves distinta, pero sigues siendo bella - dijo inexpresivamente el chico

\- Que te sucede muchacho extraño, acaso no fui lo suficientemente clara la ultima vez al decirte que no me interesas? - prácticamente grito la rubia.

\- Eso no hace que no te siga amando, Helga - contesto el muchacho, con su rostro inalterado.

-Estas demente! - grito airada Helga.

Arnold se percato de la ausencia de su primo, y se dispuso a buscarlo. Sin embargo se llevo una sorpresa. Su primo había encontrado a la muchachita que invadia sus sueños. Sin embargo, esta parecia enojada ante la presencia de su primo, por lo que se preocupo por este, y decidio intervenir.

\- Arnie, que sucede? - pregunto Arnold a su primo.

Helga parecio paralizarse en ese momento. Ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con el primo de Arnold, olvido que este no debía andar solo.

\- Solo le decía a Helga lo bella que luce, Arnold - contesto Arnie.

Arnold, la observo y se sonrojo, deseando poder decir lo mismo. Sin embargo, se armo de fuerzas y le pidió a su primo que se retiraran.

\- Asi es cabeza de balón, llévate a tu odioso primo! - grito Helga, aunque nerviosamente, ya que su amado la había mirado como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Como tu digas Helga - atino solamente a decir Arnold, y se alejó.

Helga parecia desfallecer en ese momento, y sintió la necesidad de sentarse.

\- Tal vez sería una buena idea sentarme en la rueda de la fortuna, así me alejo un poco de la gente - se dijo en su mente.

Hizo la fila y al llegar su turno, le preguntaron por su acompañante. La chica pareció ofuscarse. No tenía acompañante. Sin embargo, Arnie, quien no había dejado de seguir con la mirada - su extraña mirada - a la muchacha, se acercó para ofrecerse subir con ella. Helga le dio una de sus miradas características de asco, pero el muchacho siguió insistiendo. Arnold, quien se dio cuenta que nuevamente su primo se hallaba cerca de Helga, y movido por algo más que la preocupación por su primo, se ofreció a subir con la muchacha, idea que a Helga no pareció desagradarle, sin embargo, trato de hacer alguno de sus gestos de desaprobación, aunque no pudo hacerlo de manera convincente. Arnie se quedó de pie, cerca del sector de la rueda de la fortuna, observando como su amada comenzaba a ascender.

Arnold, por su parte, se sento junto a la rubia, quien temblaba de nervios, y miraba hacia el lado contrario de Arnold, para que este no viese la expresión de su rostro. Arnold también se hallaba nervioso. Durante los últimos días no había dejado de pensar en la bella niña que se encontraba sentada junto a el.

\- Te has divertido hasta ahora? - pregunto nerviosamente el muchacho, esperando alguna respuesta sarcástica o que denotara su enojo. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido por una calida y suave voz.

\- Si, me he divertido bastante - contesto tímidamente Helga, quien no hacia contacto visual con el.

\- Me alegro - atino a contestar Arnold, quien solo tragaba saliva.

Mientras la rueda giraba lentamente, el carrito en el que ambos chicos se encontraban hizo un movimiento brusco, por lo que este se tambaleo de un lado a otro. Esto asusto a Helga, quien en su desesperación, se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Arnold, colocando su rostro en el hombro de él. Este, por su parte, se agarró de las barandas del carrito, y fue gratamente sorprendido por la acción de la muchachita.

\- Tranquila, Helga, ya paso - le dijo con una voz tierna y suave.

Helga abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba con Arnold, por lo que rápidamente solto de su brazo y giro su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto al muchacho. Estaba avergonzada y solo quería bajar de la rueda.

\- Estas bien? - pregunto el muchachito

\- Si… gracias, cabeza de balon… - contesto nerviosamente Helga, mientras miraba hacia la multitud desde la altura en la que se encontraban.

\- Trata de no mirar hacia abajo - dijo suavemente Arnold - te pondrás mas nerviosa.

Esperaba que la muchacha le replicara enojadamente, sin embargo fue sorprendido nuevamente.

\- Tienes razón, gracias - contesto tímidamente la niña.

La rueda se detuvo en el punto mas alto del trayecto, por lo que iniciar alguna clase de dialogo era inevitable.

\- Veo que tu primo ha venido de visita… - afirmo Helga

\- Si… fue algo inesperada su visita, pero… - se detuvo Arnold - Acaso… el te incomoda? - Pregunto

\- Ay Arnoldo! Actuas como si no me conocieras - contesto la muchachita, tratando de parecer fuerte y segura - Tu sabes como reacciono ante algo que me molesta.

\- Lo se, creo que entonces debería preocuparme más por Arnie - rio tiernamente Arnold.

Helga esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que pareció iluminar su rostro, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el muchacho cabeza de balón. Ambos se sumieron en una intensa mirada, y parecía que nada los rodeaba. Eran solo ellos dos en el universo y todo a su alrededor parecio silenciarse. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse fijamente. Arnold se sintió impulsado a inclinar su cuerpo hacia ella, ella por su parte, tuvo el mismo impulso. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse, sin quitar la vista el uno del otro. Sin embargo, cuando se habían acercado bastante, la rueda comenzó a girar nuevamente, y el momento se perdió. Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones, y guardaron nervioso silencio hasta que la rueda se detuvo y fue momento de descender del carrito.

\- Fue divertido - dijo Arnold, mientras miraba a la muchachita.

-Sí, cabeza de balón- contesto ella - fue interesante - fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

\- Nos vemos - se despidió el muchacho, mientras comenzaba a darle la espalda, y desaparecía entre la multitud.

\- Adiós - contesto Helga, algo melancólica, sin ser escuchada, manteniéndose de pie, viendo cómo se alejaba el muchacho de sus sueños.

Donde estabas viejo? - Pregunto Gerald

\- Donde estabas tu, Gerald, de un momento a otro te me desapareciste.

\- Oh, si, jejeje. Estaba acompañando a alguien - contesto Gerald, con coquetería.

\- Ay Gerald - dijo Arnold - solo espero que te haya ido mejor que a mi.

\- A que te refieres, amigo.

\- Nada, tal vez te cuente mas tarde - dijo Arnold, con una voz que denotaba decepción, al ver que además su primo se acercaba.

\- Como tu quieras, viejo.

Los muchachos y la pandilla parecieron disfrutar mucho de las atracciones de la feria, y fue inevitable que durante la noche se encontraran, y en el caso de Arnold y Helga, se reencontraran. Se miraron tímidamente, y volvieron a las conversaciones con sus respectivos amigos, y se marcharon.

Ya en su hogar, Helga, recostada en su cama, seguía recordando los eventos de esa, para ella, mágica noche acompañada de Arnold. Parecia revivir cada segundo que había pasado con el muchacho, y sentía su cuerpo estremecerse. Volteo su cuerpo hacia la ventana, y observo como la luna brillaba e iluminaba la noche.

\- Buenas noches - dijo Helga, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Unas cuadras más allá, el rubio muchachito contemplaba la misma luna.

\- Buenas noches - pareció contestar, suspirando hondamente.

 _ ***** Al fin Arnold y Helga tienen un acercamiento sin disfraces de por medio! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos manana! *****_


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente, el extraño primo de Arnold, parecia tener prisa por salir.

\- Volveré enseguida - dijo con su voz nasal al abuelo Phil.

A Phil no parecio importarle. Era él muchacho más raro que había visto en su larga vida, y preferia mantenerse alejado de él.

Unos momentos después, Arnold se dirigio hacia el dormitorio de su primo, para invitarlo a que desayunasen juntos.

\- Tu raro primo salio hace como una media hora atrás, hombre pequeño - le indico Phil

\- Que?! Hasta donde tengo entendido, Arnie no se ubica en el vecindario. Te dijo hacia donde iria? - Pregunto preocupado el rubio.

\- Como voy a saberlo yo Arnold, ese extraño muchacho apenas pronuncia palabras… Pero ya regresara, ya verás - Dijo calmadamente el abuelo, mientras salía de la cocina.

Arnold se preocupó por su primo, por lo que llamo a su amigo Gerald, para contarle del asunto y preguntarle si sabía de él.

Mientras tanto, Arnie caminaba a paso seguro. Luego se detuvo en una esquina, y diviso su objetivo. Una casa de tres pisos, con un árbol en la entrada. La hélice de la gorrita comenzó a girar rápidamente. El muchacho movio sus raros ojos, y continuo caminando. Se detuvo fuera de la casa, y parecio analizarla. Luego lo decidió. Comenzó a trepar por el alto árbol de la entrada, cuya copa parecia dar directamente hacia la ventana de uno de los dormitorios. Siguio trepando el árbol, hasta llegar a la ventana. Al otro lado de esta, una rubia muchachita, vestida con una camisola rosada, dormia profunda y pacíficamente.

\- Helga - dijo inexpresivamente el muchachito.

Sin embargo, ante su emoción y aparente nerviosismo, Arnie hizo un mal movimiento, y la rama de la cual se sujetaba mientras miraba a la niña se quebró, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio, y cayese.

En la calle, el gran auto de Big Bob se detenía justo en ese momento fuera de la casa. Al bajar, el padre de Helga, vio al muchachito cayendo del árbol.

\- Que crees que estas haciendo, maldito ladron!? - Gruño enojado Big Bob, a lo que Arnie se asustó.

Al observarlo bien, el señor Pataki vio que la cabeza del muchacho parecia un balón, por lo que parecio confundirlo con Arnold.

\- Se quien eres muchachito desvergonzado, y hablare con tu familia, pequeño rufian! - grito enojado el hombre, mientras tomaba al chico del cuello de la camisa, y lo hacia entrar a la fuerza al auto. Mientras tanto, por la ventana, Miriam observaba la escena.

\- Helga, querida! - Dijo Miriam, despertando a Helga.

\- Que quieres, mama - contesto la nina, aun algo dormida.

\- Tu tienes un compañerito de clases con cabeza de balón, no es verdad?

Ante esta pregunta, Helga parecio despertar de golpe.

\- Por que preguntas, Miriam? - dijo nerviosamente la muchacha.

\- Bueno hija, lo que sucede es que tu padre lo encontró trepando el árbol de la casa, por lo que se enfado muchísimo con el, y lo tomo fuertemente, lo metio al auto, y se lo llevo, supongo con dirección a su casa.

\- Que?! - Grito sorprendida Helga, a lo que se levanto rápidamente, y salio corriendo de su casa, con dirección a la casa de Arnold.

Como podía ser que su amado estuviese fisgoneando su casa! Ademas, por que lo haría! Arnold no era esa clase de muchacho. Jamas haría algo asi! Muchas preguntas invadían la cabeza de la niña, quien corria con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde pensaba que podía estar Big Bob.

Al doblar la esquina, se detuvo agotada y lo vio. Big Bob gritaba desaforadamente contra Phil, por el accionar de su nieto. Helga se sintió angustiada. Sin embargo, luego observo bien. Junto a Phil, en la puerta de la casa se hallaba Arnold.

\- Que? Entonces, quien estaba fisgoneando nuestra casa? No era mi amado Arnold, entonces quien? - se pregunto Helga. Y luego lo vio. Big Bob sacaba a la fuerza a Arnie desde el auto para regresarlo a su familia.

\- Arnie?! - dijo Helga sorprendida - Pero qué diablos hacia ese idiota en mi casa?

\- Lo lamento, señor Pataki, me asegurare que mi primo no vuelva a acercarse a su hogar. Lamento mucho lo sucedido - dijo humildemente Arnold

\- Espero que asi sea - parecio bramar Big Bob - porque si lo vuelvo a encontrar rondando mis dependencias llamare a las autoridades, me oyeron?! No me interesa que seas un simple muchachito, no te acercaras mas a mi hogar, entendiste?! - mirando a Arnie mientras decía esta última oración. Solto la ropa del muchacho, y subio ofuscado a su auto y se marcho.

Helga no podía entender que había sucedido.

Mientras tanto, ya en la casa, Arnold y Gerald comenzaron a interroga a Arnie

\- Que hacias en la casa de los Pataki, Arnie? - Dijo Arnold, con un tono de preocupación.

\- Queria ver a Helga - contesto el raro muchacho, sin siquiera pestañear.

Arnold y Gerald quedaron sorprendidos.

\- A ver a Helga? Estas demente, muchacho? - prácticamente grito Gerald a Arnie.

\- Si - respondió este - Estoy completamente enamorado de ella - dijo Arnie, mientras suspiraba cursimente.

\- No puedo creerlo! Pensé que ella te había rechazado - afirmo Gerald, mientras Arnold parecía haber enmudecido.

\- Eso no hace que mis sentimientos por ella hayan cambiado - contesto el muchacho de la gorra de hélice - Es mas, me da ánimos para luchar por su amor.

\- Viejo, estás loco de remate - atino a decir Gerald

\- Tendras que evitar acercarse a su hogar, Arnie, no queremos mas problemas con el señor Pataki - dijo Arnold, quien parecia haber recobrado el don del habla.

\- No puedo asegurártelo, primo. Yo la amo, y quiero estar cerca de ella - dijo Arnie con cierta seguridad, mientras se alejaba, y se encerraba en su dormitorio.

Gerald y Arnold quedaron estupefactos. Tras algunos segundos de evidente sorpresa, se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Arnold.

\- Viejo, parece que perdimos a tu primo. Esta loco de remate, y peor aun, loco de remate por Helga! - hizo un gesto de asco, al decir esto el moreno.

\- No sé qué hacer Gerald, no sé cómo lo controlare, no quiero tener problemas nuevamente con ese señor - dijo preocupado Arnold.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño, viejo. Aunque más extraño seria que Helga correspondiera sus sentimientos jajajaja - rio Gerald.

\- Estoy seguro que no es asi - afirmo Arnold con tranquilidad.

\- Perdón, socio? Como es que estas tan seguro? - pregunto el amigo, con mirada inquisitoria.

\- Ella misma me lo dijo ayer, en el parque.

\- Cuando te encontraste con ella, Arnold? - pregunto con cara de sorpresa Gerald.

\- Bueno - dijo Arnold, comenzando a ponerse algo nervioso - subimos juntos a la rueda de la fortuna… pero fue algo meramente circunstancial - dijo ahora excusándose.

\- Hmmm me parece amigo - dijo Gerald, con los ojos algo entrecerrados, mientras miraba a Arnold - que estas preocupado.

\- Preocupado de que - pregunto Arnold.

\- De que Helga, ejem, no, corrijo, Hilda - dijo con una especie de ojos burlones - elija a tu primo tal como en tu sueño. Que tal si Helga, ahora convertida en la muchacha con la que soñaste, comienza a tener atenciones con tu primo? La perderías en la vida real, viejo. Eso si reconocieras que tienes alguna clase de sentimiento por ella - dijo algo asqueado.

\- Estas loco Gerald, no me preocupa eso. Solo te comentaba lo que ella misma me dijo. Si fuera por preocuparme, creo que debería hacerlo mas por mi primo - dijo el rubio, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su armario.

\- Además, aunque luzca distinta, como podría tener sentimientos para con Helga - dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo - Aun cuando ayer se porto algo amable conmigo, no creo que pueda comportarse como Hilda.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un llamado telefónico.

\- Se encontrara Arnold? - pregunto una voz femenina

\- Con el habla - dijo el rubio.

\- Ah, cabeza de balón, que bueno encontrarte. Quiero que le digas al idiota de tu primo, que no se atreva a rondar nuevamente por mi casa, oíste? Big Bob esta encolerizado por lo que sucedió esta mañana, y si no quieren tener problemas tu y tu primo, será mejor que lo controles ok? - dijo Helga, ofuscada.

\- Lamento lo sucedido esta mañana, Helga, no tenia idea de que mi primo si quiera supiese donde vives - dijo con voz algo acongojada Arnold.

\- Si, Si, Si, Arnoldo, como tu digas, solo has que tu extraño primo se mantenga alejado, sino se meterá en serios problemas, entendiste? Y no solo con Bob, sino que conmigo también - dijo furiosa la muchachita.

\- Como tu digas, Helga - dijo con resignación Arnold.

\- Si, viejo, como yo diga. Me alegro que hayas entendido. Adios - dijo secamente la muchachita y colgó.

\- Pataki, no? Pregunto Gerald, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Si, y estaba furiosa - dijo Arnold, algo preocupado.

\- Bueno, luego de esto no me quedan dudas, viejo. Es imposible que Helga G. Pataki tenga algo de adorable.

\- Si, Gerald, no se parece en nada a Hilda, aun cuando físicamente si - dijo el rubio, sin cambiar su rostro de preocupación.

\- Bueno amigo, aquí estoy para ayudarte - suspiro - tendremos que controlar a tu loco primo - rio Gerald.

\- Así es… Que haremos, Gerald.

 ** _*** Les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Nos vemos pronto! ***_**


	7. Chapter 7

\- Hilda?

\- No, soy Helga, cabeza de balón.

\- Que gusto escucharte - decía el muchacho con el auricular en sus manos, sonriendo.

\- Quisiera hablar con Arnie - dijo la muchacha

\- Oh no, preferiría que no lo hicieras, por favor, no quiero que lo hagas sentir mal, te lo ruego.

\- Por que habría de tratar de hacer sentir mal a Arnie, Arnold?

\- Bueno, tras lo que sucedió hoy…

\- Que cosa ha sucedido el dia de hoy que sea digna de tratar mal a Arnie, si muy por el contrario… su romántico accionar me ha conquistado.

\- Como dices? - dijo sorprendido el rubio.

\- Fue como Romeo, escalando hacia mi ventana. Solo llamo para decirle que me ha conquistado, y que lo amo, estoy loca por el! Por favor, déjame hablar con el.

\- Que dices Helga, pero si… - dudo el muchacho

En eso tocan la puerta.

\- Hilda? - pregunto nuevamente Arnold, con un rostro algo embobado ante tal aparición. Con un vestido rosa, su cola de caballo, una sonrisa coqueta y los ojos entrecerrados, la figura de la muchacha parecía relucir.

\- Soy Helga, Arnold.

\- Pero, que haces aquí, aun estábamos hablando por el teléfono y…

\- Arnie! - grito la muchacha - donde estas, amado.

Arnie aparece, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- Aquí estoy Helga - dijo con su voz nasal.

\- Oh mi amado, soy tuya incondicionalmente - dijo la muchacha, mientras corría a sus brazos.

Arnold permanecía inmóvil, sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ante tal bizarra escena. No podía ser, su pesadilla se hacía realidad nuevamente, ahora con Helga!

\- Asi es Helga, y nada ni nadie nos separara esta vez - con eso, el muchacho acerco sus labios a los de la muchacha, quien cerraba los ojos e inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, a la espera del romántico beso.

Arnold, desesperado, corrió hacia la pareja, con el fin de detenerlos, sin tener éxito.

\- No puede ser! NOOO!

NOOO! - Grito Arnold, despertando desesperado, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente. Se sentó en su cama, mientras aun su respiración era rápida y entrecortada. Todo había sido solo un extraño sueño.

\- No puede ser - dijo algo acongojado - me importa Helga?

Se recostó nuevamente, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Fue difícil, su mente seguía pensado en la rubia muchachita.

\- Asi es Phoebe, el raro muchacho ese se encaramo en el árbol de la entrada de mi casa, y, según lo que Big Bob me dijo, se acercó a mi ventana. Puedes creerlo?

\- Wow, el primo de Arnold tiene ciertos problemas Helga - dijo la muchachita asiática.

\- Tendra mas problemas si se vuelve a acercar a mi casa - dijo seriamente la rubia.

\- Y has hablado con el al respecto? - pregunto la amiga.

\- Ni de chiste, Phoebe, ese tipo esta demente. No, solo llame a su primo, al cabeza de balón. Le adverti de los problemas a los que ambos se meterían si volvia a pasar algo asi - dijo casi con una expresión triunfal.

\- Por que habría de tener problemas Arnold, Helga?, acaso el problema no es con Arnie? - inquirio, confundida la niña.

\- Pero son familia, amiga, y si alguien tiene la culpa en esto es el sopenco cabeza de balon, por dejar que el raro muchacho ese venga al vecindario! - dijo ofuscada y algo nerviosa la rubia. Realmente no tenía mucho sentido echarle la culpa a Arnold, pero le encantaba la idea de incluirlo en algo que la afectase.

\- Pero Helg…

\- Ya dije - interrumpio la muchachita - Ademas, no quiero seguir hablando de este tema. Qué tal si mejor hablamos acerca de lo que haremos en el par de días que aún nos quedan sin ir a la escuela - pregunto algo ya más calmada Helga.

\- Hmmm pues la verdad es que no tengo muchas ideas - dijo algo angustiada Phoebe.

\- Que te parece si vamos al cine.

\- No sé si habrá alguna película buena en cartelera, Helga.

\- Pues no importa, si no la hay, por ultimo nos entretendremos lanzando palomitas a las idiotas parejas que van a besarse al cine, que asco! - dijo algo repugnada la muchachita.

\- Jajaja suena como una idea divertida Helga.

\- Muy bien, juntémonos en el cine a las 7 pm, ok?

\- Esta bien Helga, ahí estaré. Nos vemos! - dijo la pequeña, tras lo cual, ambas colgaron el teléfono.

\- Oh Arnold, como quisiera que un día tu y yo fuésemos una de esas cursis parejas en el cine. Oh mi amado, que agotadora es esta espera, esta agonía, de no poder abrazarte, de no poder besarte, de no poder expresarte mis sentimientos, de tener que negarlos, de actuar como si no existiesen. Donde ha quedado mi valentía, donde ha quedado mi cordura, donde ha quedado mi persuasión. Oh, no, me niego a aceptar que los he perdido, mas mi consuelo es pensar que están aletargados, aletargados por ti, por tu rostro ovalado, por tus mechones de oro, por tus verdes y profundas ventanas al corazón… Oh, amado, ven y despiértame, despiértame de esta pesadilla.

Cerró uno de sus diarios, y lo guardo junto a los otros en una caja, caja que escondió recelosamente en su armario. Aun no era el momento de revelar al mundo su verdadero yo interior.

Arnie parecia angustiado ese dia mientras tomaban desayuno el y su primo.

\- Estas bien, Arnie? - pregunto su primo

Arnie solo suspiro con una expresión de cierta congoja en su rostro.

\- No sabes cuanto te entiendo hoy, Arnie. No tuve un buen descanso anoche, tuve una pesadilla, pero era muy real y… - se detuvo el muchacho. No tenia mucho sentido su preocupación por la pesadilla. Y si la tuviese, tendría que explicar que es lo que había soñado, y que era lo que le preocupaba, y ese no era un tema del que quisiera conversar, menos con su primo debido a quien involucraba.

\- Te parece que salgamos a caminar esta tarde, primo. Te hara bien - pregunto algo animado Arnold al muchacho de ojos extraños.

\- Como tú quieras, Arnold - respondio desganado Arnie.

\- Muy bien, ya veras, te ayudara a distraerte - dijo Arnold.

Arnie solo atino a ponerse de pie, y retirarse de la mesa, con dirección a su dormitorio. Se encerró en ella, sin decir palabra alguna antes.

\- Que hare - se preguntó en voz alta el rubio muchacho.

\- Tal vez lo mejor sea que regrese a su hogar, hombre pequeño - respondió Phil, quien ingresaba a la cocina, y había escuchado la pregunta de su nieto.

\- Pero abuelo, recién acaba de llegar, sería algo injusto para el - dijo preocupado Arnold.

\- Pero es lo mejor - dijo con aires de sabiduría el abuelo.

\- No lo sé abuelo, lo pensare.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en la ciudad, y las dos amigas caminaban animadas con dirección al cine.

\- Viste la cartelera Phoebe?

\- No realmente, pero que clase de película te gustaría ver - pregunto la asiática.

\- Hmmm tu sabes que a mi me gustan de acción e intrigas, algo belicas, algo rudas, algo…

\- Algo que a menores de edad como nosotras no nos dejaran entrar a ver solas nunca - dijo riéndose la pequeña.

\- Demonios! - respondio Helga con un gesto de desagrado - malditas restricciones de edad. Bueno Phoebe, veremos a que se nos permite entrar.

En la otra cuadra, dos muchachitos rubios caminaban sin dirección aparente. Arnold trataba de distraer a su primo, con alguna conversación que, al parecer, no era lo suficientemente interesante para que sacar a Arnie de sus pensamientos. Mientras iban caminando, Arnie diviso a lo lejos a las muchachitas que caminaban y conversaban animadamente. Las siguió con la vista, sin decirle nada a su primo, hasta verlas entrar al cine.

\- Arnold - dijo nasalmente - podemos ir a ver una película?

Sorprendido ante tal petición de su primo, Arnold accedió.

\- Claro Arnie, me parece una muy buena idea - dijo Arnold entusiasmado, sin salir aun de su estado de sorpresa.

Ya en el hall del cine, las muchachas se dispusieron a comprar las entradas y los caramelos. Arnie, desde afuera del local, no le perdía la vista a la rubia muchachita. Logro deducir que película entrarían a ver las amigas, con el propósito de entrar a la misma función.

\- Que película quieres ver Arnie? - pregunto Arnold.

\- Quiero ver la de la muchacha en el bote - contesto con seguridad Arnie

\- Estas seguro? - volvió a preguntar el primo, algo extrañado de la decisión de su primo, considerando que la película en cuestión era una película romántica.

\- Muy seguro - dijo inexpresivamente el muchacho.

\- Esta bien, como tu quieras.

Ambos muchachos se dispusieron a entrar a la sala que exhibía la película. Arnold y su primo se sentaron unas cuantas corridas de asientos más atrás de las muchachas, sin que Arnold supiese que estas se hallaban en la misma sala.

La película comenzó, y resulto ser un drama romántico bastante cursi en ocasiones, y tal como predijo Helga, muchas parejas dejaban de mirar la película, inspirados por las románticas escenas, y besaban a sus acompañantes. Phoebe y Helga se dedicaron a tirarles palomitas de maíz, a lo que las parejas, extrañadas, se limpiaban sus cabellos y ropas. Las muchachas solo reían.

\- Iré al baño, amiga - dijo sonriente la rubia - creo que bebí demasiada soda - dijo mientras se reía al ver que los abrigos de una pareja que se mantenía abrazada, estaban llenos de palomitas de maíz.

Arnie, quien no había despegado su vista de Helga, vio que esta se puso de pie y caminaba por el pasillo.

\- Voy al baño - dijo a su primo, mientras Arnold prestaba atención a la película.

A la salida del baño de mujeres, Arnie esperaba. Cuando Helga salió, este la increpo.

\- Helga - dijo con su tonta voz.

\- Arnie? Qué demonios haces aquí? Estabas esperando por mi? Acaso sabias que estaba aquí? Qué diablos. Me seguiste? - dijo Helga, enojada y sorprendida.

\- Asi es Helga, vi que entraste al cine, y luego que te dirigías al baño, y no pude evitar seguirte.

\- Estas demente, sopenco! - espeto ofuzcada la rubia.

\- Si Helga, estoy demente, estoy loco, estoy loco por ti, loco de amor - dijo el rubio, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchachita.

\- Alejate de mi gusano, si no quieres que te haga probar de mis puños! - dijo con gran rabia la rubia.

\- Por que me tratas asi, Helga, yo solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, y cuanto deseo que tu me quieras a mi - dijo con aires de tristeza Arnie.

\- Estas loco, campesino, yo no podre quererte jamas! - dijo con seguridad y desesperación Helga.

\- Hay alguien mas en tu vida, Helga? - pregunto angustiado el chico.

\- S - Si, hay alguien mas - contesto nerviosamente - aunque eso no es de tu incumbencia, idiota.

\- Pero el te corresponde? - dijo el muchacho - Te ama tanto como lo hago yo?

Helga no pudo contestar, a lo que agachó la cabeza. Pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraba. Por que le afectaba? Por que se había quedado hablando con el muchacho? Hubiese sido mas fácil haberse ido, y no sumirse en una discusión que solo la hacia sufrir. Quiso decir alguna palabra, pero no sabia que decir.

\- No lo hace, al parecer. Por que no me das una oportunidad a mi entonces? Yo te amo, Helga, te amo! - vocifero el muchachito.

\- Pero yo no a ti, idiota, yo no a ti - dijo la muchachita, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Pero Helga - insistió el chico, tratando de tomar su mano.

La chica lo rechazo, alejando la mano del muchacho de la de ella, y salio corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Maldito idiota! - dijo mientras aun sollozaba - por que no eres Arnold, por que tienes que ser tu!

Mientras tanto, el extraño muchacho se quedó de pie, inexpresivo, a la entrada de la sala de cine.

\- Arnie, donde estabas? Comenzabas a preocuparme, por eso decidí salir a buscarte - dijo con ojos preocupados Arnold.

\- No pasa nada primo, volveré a sentarme.

\- Esta bien… - dijo algo dudoso Arnold - Aprovechare de ir al baño yo también - le dijo a su primo.

Al ir entrando al baño, Arnold diviso a lo lejos a una rubia muchachita, con expresión de tristeza en su rostro, y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Helga? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

La muchacha se dirigía hacia la salida del cine rápidamente.

\- Que le habrá sucedido - se dijo Arnold, mientras la observaba.

La muchachita salió, y doblo hacia la izquierda. Arnold aun la seguía con la vista, y ante la curiosidad, decidió seguirla, manteniendo, si, una distancia considerable.

Helga seguía sollozando, y al llegar al estacionamiento del cine, prácticamente se desplomo. Se sentó en el suelo, y mirando a las estrellas, comenzó nuevamente a llorar. Arnold la observaba de cerca, tanto asi que lograba escuchar su llanto. Se sintió triste, aun sin saber que era lo que aquejaba a la pequeña.

\- Por que, por que!? - parecía gritar la muchachita, mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus bellos ojos - Por que tiene que ser asi? Por que el muchacho al que realmente amo, no me corresponde? Por que su primo si? Todo es mi culpa, por haber aceptado un trato de silencio, por haber aceptado que nada había ocurrido.

Estas últimas afinaciones extrañaron y sorprendieron a Arnold, quien seguía escondido.

\- No es justo que mi condenado destino sea este. Amar, sin ser correspondida? Ser amada sin corresponder? Oh, astros del cielo, lucero de la noche, llévenme donde los ojos del corazón no puedan encontrarme. Aléjenme de la desazón de un cruel amor, libérenme de la profunda oscuridad de mi alma, pero sáquenme de este triste vacio, del amor que no siente amor, porque no parece merecerlo. Oh cruel azar… por que? Por que?! - Seguía llorando desesperada la rubia, ya casi arrodillada, con el rostro a tierra.

Ante tales profundos sentimientos expresados a la noche; ante tal despliegue poético y al demostrar tanta fragilidad, cosa que nunca había percibido, Arnold se enterneció por la bella rubia que yacia en el suelo, descorazonada. Pero ahora, le asaltaban ciertas dudas. Habia escuchado bien? Por qué el primo si la amaba, no asi el chico que a ella realmente le interesaba? A caso se referia a el? No podía entenderlo. Helga aun tenia sentimientos hacia el? Y más aun, sentimientos románticos de tamaña intensidad? Quiso correr hacia ella y abrazarla, secarle sus lágrimas y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero tampoco quería exponerla de esa manera. Se hallaba en un momento difícil, y hablar del tema de sus sentimientos hacia el solo haría empeorar su situación. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarla sola allí.

\- Helga? - pregunto, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la muchacha, que aun estaba en el suelo.

\- Arnold! - dijo nerviosamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, y trataba de parecer compuesta - es decir, cabeza de balón! Que haces aquí?

\- Solo iba de camino hacia el cine, y te vi en el suelo… estas bien? - dijo el muchacho con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

\- Oh si Arnold - contesto con la voz algo temblorosa aun - estoy bien, solo eeeh, solo - piensa Helga, piensa en una excusa, para salir de esta situación, sin que se de cuenta - solo buscaba algo que se me perdió en el suelo… un anillo! Si, un anillo!, Un anillo muy apreciado. - rio nerviosamente, aun con los ojos tristes.

\- Oh, me imagino que debe ser muy valioso para ti, por eso estas tan triste - dijo Arnold, haciéndose el que creía la historia de la pequeña, mas que nada para que no siguiese angustiada y nerviosa.

\- Si, por eso! Por eso estoy tan triste! Significaba mucho para mi ese anillo - dijo Helga, algo aliviada al pensar que Arnold había creido su mentira.

\- Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? - Pregunto el muchacho, casi agachándose junto a ella, haciendo ademan de que la ayudaría.

\- No Arnold, no es necesario… ni siquiera estoy segura que se me haya perdido aquí - espeto aun nerviosa la rubia.

\- Bueno, entonces debes ponerte de pie - le dijo Arnold, mientras tomaba delicadamente de la mano de la muchachita, para ayudarla. Ella solo atino a observarlo, sorprendida.

\- Tus manos están muy heladas - dijo el rubio, mientras le tomaba la otra mano también y las encerraba entre las de él, para calentarlas.

Helga comenzó a sonrojarse, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

\- Estoy bien, Arnoldo - quiso decir con voz fuerte y segura, aunque no fue convincente.

\- Pero estas fría, Helga - dijo Arnold, mientras la muchacha quitaba sus manos de las de él.

\- Dije que estoy bien - dijo, tratando de parecer enojada, aunque trataba de evitar que las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos comenzaran a brotar.

\- Vamonos de aquí - dijo Arnold, tratando de alejarse del lugar.

\- Helga? Que haces aquí? Estaba muy asustada por ti, no te encontraba por ninguna parte, me había desesperado, había pensado hasta en llamar a la policía, yo… - dijo nerviosamente Phoebe

\- Tranquila, Phoebe querida, estoy bien. Es solo que de un momento a otro, en el baño, me sentí algo sofocada, así es que vine a tomar algo de aire, y… bueno, estando aquí me encontré con el cabeza de balón… - mintió nuevamente, con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras la pequeña rubia. Arnold solo la miro.

\- Me alegro Arnold que la hayas acompañado, estaba realmente preocupada. A todo esto, de camino hacia acá, me encontré con tu primo en la puerta del cine - dijo la niña, dirigiéndose a Arnold.

\- Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, mi primo - dijo esto, dándole una mirada inocente a Helga, quien sintió algo de temor al escuchar de la presencia del muchacho.

\- Iré a buscarlo. Desean que las acompañemos a sus casas? Ya es tarde para que caminen solas - dijo preocupado Arnold.

\- No hay problema, cabeza de balón, podemos hacerlo solas. Puede que hasta tomemos un taxi - contesto Helga, quien quería evitar a toda costa al primo de Arnold.

\- Como ustedes deseen - sonrió Arnold - Ha sido un gusto verlas esta noche - esto último lo dijo mirando tiernamente a Helga, a lo que esta se estremeció- Nos vemos! - se despidió, alejándose de las muchachitas.

\- Que ha sucedido Helga? - Pregunto Phoebe

\- De que hablas? Yo solo…

\- Helga, no creo que te hayas sentido mareada. Algo sucedió. Es por Arnold?

La rubia dio una mirada de tristeza a su amiga - Algo asi. Te contare en el camino.

Y ambas muchachas procedieron a alejarse del lugar.

 _ ***** Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo mas largo, en el que Arnold logra percibir la profundidad de los sentimientos de Helga. Le agradezco a Darkrukia4, Octulia Ruiz, J.L.H y Anjiluz por sus amorosos comentarios y animarme a seguir actualizando este fanfic. Muchas gracias por leerme :) *****_


	8. Chapter 8

\- Arnie? Estas bien? - Pregunto su primo, al ver que el rostro del muchacho parecía triste y algo perdido.

\- Si, me ire a acostar - dijo Arnie, sin siquiera mirar a Arnold.

Arnold, ya en su dormitorio, no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que había visto esa noche. Helga, en el estacionamiento vacío, sentada en el suelo, profiriendo versos de dolor romántico a la noche. Una sensación de ternura hacia la muchachita lo volvió a invadir.

\- Helga, Helga Pataki, quien lo habría imaginado. Tu? Una poetisa? - reía tiernamente el rubio.

Y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, lo comprendió. Helga tenía mucho más de lo que el imaginaba, de la chica de sus sueños. Era dulce, profunda, intensa… tal como Hilda, la de sus sueños, y lo que era mejor, era real, y aun mejor, lo amaba a él, y no a su primo.

\- Me ama? - se preguntó Arnold - Si, ella misma me lo dijo, me ama! - dijo con alegría Arnold.

Pero y él? Que sentía por la rubia muchachita? No podía negar que la percepción de ella había cambiado mucho desde que le confeso su amor en esa azotea, y que todo había parecido cambiar mucho más después de que ella apareció con su nueva imagen, imagen que resaltaba su belleza y dulzura. No podía negar tampoco que, en los pasados días, no dejaba de pensar en la rubia, buscando motivos para no sentirse más atraído por ella, y no parecía encontrarlos.

\- No puedo ser - dijo Arnold, tras algunos minutos en los que se mantuvo pensativo - ella me gusta, y me gusta mucho…

Esa noche, el rubio se fue con una sonrisa a la cama, y con una sensación de enorme emoción. Había reconocido que gustaba de Helga, y mucho. Pero, y que haría ahora? Se lo diría? Su emoción se transformó en algo de nerviosismo. Ademas, su primo también tenia sentimientos para con la rubia. Que haría? Sería capaz de hablar con Helga, aun cuando esto significase herir a su primo? No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Por lo pronto, descansaría. Tal vez dormir le ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold se levantó preocupado por su primo, luego del evidente desanimo que demostró la noche anterior.

\- Arnie? - llamo el muchacho mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba su primo.

\- Arnie se fue temprano esta mañana, hombre pequeño - dijo Phil.

\- Como dices abuelo? Volvio a salir en dirección a la casa de Helga? -pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

\- No lo creo, hombre pequeño, salio con su maleta en la mano. Creo que se fue?

\- Como dices abuelo?! - exclamo el rubio.

\- Que el extraño primo tuyo ese se fue esta mañana. Apenas se despidió.

\- Pero, como pudo marcharse asi? Ni siquiera me aviso. Yo…

\- Dijo que te llamaría a lo que llegase a su casa, hijo. No te preocupes, ya sabrás de el - dijo el abuelo, y se retiró.

\- Hmmm algo debe haber sucedido anoche con Helga, sino no habría estado tan deprimido - se dijo Arnold, mientras iba saliendo de su casa.

\- Hola viejo, que tal? - lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos su amigo Gerald

\- Hola Gerald, estoy bien, algo preocupado - dijo Arnold, con rostro acongojado.

\- Vaya Arnold, tú y tu suerte - suspiro su amigo - Que te sucedió ahora?

\- Arnie se fue sin avisar, no sé qué le ha sucedido para que se vaya asi, repentinamente.

\- Y por eso estas preocupado, viejo? Deberías estar celebrando que el raro muchacho ese se fue - dijo Gerald arqueando una ceja, demostrando extrañeza.

\- Gerald! - recrimino Arnold - Es mi primo! Además, la manera en la que se fue, sin avisar… me dejo preocupado.

\- Bueno, bueno amigo, tranquilo. Sus motivos habrá tenido el muchacho. Quizas… quizás hasta se sintió mal por lo sucedido con Pataki, no se - se excusó el moreno con su amigo.

\- Me temo que algo relacionado con eso es lo que hizo que se fuera tan repentinamente. Espero que llame - dijo preocupado el rubio.

\- Ya verás amigo, lo hará, tranquilo.

\- Gerald, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte… - se dirigio nerviosamente a su amigo el rubio.

\- Que sucede Arnold? Estas bien? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo viejo, para cualquier cosa! - Exclamo Gerald

\- Ayer, en el cine, me encontré con Helga, en el estacionamiento y…

\- Y que paso, viejo, cuentame - dijo algo sorprendido Gerald

\- Sin que ella lo supiese, la escuche llorando. Estaba muy triste

\- Tal vez sea por eso que tu primo se fue no? Acaso ella gusta de Arnie?

\- No, Gerald, ella, mientras lloraba, parecia recitar poesía - dijo angustiado el muchacho

\- Poesia? Helga? Estas seguro?

\- Asi es Gerald

\- Y lograste escuchar que era lo que decía?

\- Si, lo hice… hablaba tristemente de un amor no correspondido… y preguntaba… por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto… por que… el primo la amaba y no así el muchacho al que ella realmente queria… - se detuvo Arnold.

\- Wow viejo! Estaba hablando de ti! Bueno al parecer tenías razón, ella no corresponde los sentimientos de Arnie. Pero gusta de ti, wow! Sigue con eso ah? - dijo impresionado Gerald.

\- Si… aunque acordamos olvidarlo, ella no lo ha hecho…

\- Pero, y que piensas tu, amigo? - pregunto algo preocupado Gerald.

\- Ay Gerald! No puedo negarte que estos últimos días… he pensado mucho en ella, y realmente me preocupaba que correspondiera los sentimientos de Arnie, como Hilda lo hacía en mi sueño… y tras escuchar sus palabras, a escondidas, sentí alivio…

\- Sentiste alivio, viejo? - espeto Gerald, con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Si Gerald, y después de noches sin dormir, pensado en el tema, me di cuenta de que Helga… tiene más en común de lo que pensé con la muchacha de mis sueños, y no puedo quitar ese hecho de mi cabeza…

\- Entonces viejo…

\- Entonces Gerald, creo que… me gusta Helga, y me gusta mucho. No quiero perderla como perdí a la muchacha de mis sueños.

Gerald no lo podía creer. Estaba boquiabierto ante semejante declaración.

\- Estas realmente seguro Arnold? Hablamos de Helga G Pataki, la intolerable niña que te coloca apodos, y que escupe bolitas de papel en tu cabello, la que ha hecho de tus días en el colegio algo insoportable? Esa Helga?

\- Pues si, Gerald. Aunque no lo creas. Esa Helga, la chica que al parecer, tiene dos personalidades. Una es hostil y ruda, pero la otra es frágil y dulce. Esa muchacha es la que me gusta, y quisiera saber cuál de las dos es realmente - dijo con seguridad el rubio.

\- Wow viejo, me sorprendes… es decir, pensé que, después de tantas torturas y malos ratos, jamás podrías llegar a gustar de Helga. Me equivoque… Wow! - solo atinaba a decir Gerald ante la confesión de su amigo.

\- Asi es Gerald, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero… es asi - dijo con resignación, pero no por ello menos seguro y aliviado.

\- Y que planeas hacer ahora viejo, le contaras?

\- Tu que opinas, Gerald. Debería? - consulto Arnold a su amigo.

\- Bueno amigo, depende de ti. Que es lo que quieres.

\- Quiero… quiero abrazarla, Gerald, quiero, tal como lo hice en mi sueño con Hilda, decirle que me gusta. Y creo que esta vez, ningún primo mío se interpondrá, no? - dijo riéndose inocentemente.

\- Jajaja asi es viejo - contesto el moreno - Bueno viejo, tu sabes que para cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

\- Gracias, Gerald, sabía que me apoyarías.

\- Jajaja claro viejo, aunque sigo creyendo que estás loco.

\- Y tu estás loco por su amiga ah? - rio burlescamente Arnold.

\- Emm, de que hablas, amigo? - dijo nerviosamente, Gerald.

\- Vamos, es obvio, amigo! Jajaja y creo que se ven bien juntos - dijo el rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El muchacho solo atino a reir, y abrazar a su amigo.

\- Vamos viejo, tenemos que planear como le confesaras tus sentimientos a Hilda… digo, Helga - rio Gerald.

 _ ***** Hola a todos! Se acerca a su fin mi querido fanfic. Manana publicare el ultimo capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Comenzare a trabajar en una especie de secuela, la cual espero publicarles pronto. Gracias por sus visitas :) Saludos! *****_


	9. Chapter 9

Helga no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para levantarse, por lo que se mantuvo gran parte del dia en su cama, durmiendo por algunos ratos, pensando por otros. Cerca del medio dia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado telefónico.

-Helga! Querida! Teléfono! - grito su madre

\- Ya contesto, Miriam! - grito en respuesta la muchacha.

\- Helga, como estas hoy - pregunto Phoebe.

\- Hola Phoebe, algo desganada amiga, y tu?

\- Yo estoy bien. Llamaba para preguntarte si querias venir a mi casa, podríamos almorzar con mi familia y luego ver algunas películas, o ir a lanzar piedras al muelle, o no se, lo que tu quieras.

\- Gracias amiga por la invitación, se que estas preocupada por mi, pero no tengo ganas de salir el dia de hoy.

\- Comprendo - dijo algo decepcionada la amiga.

\- Pero si no te importa, podrias venir tu a mi casa, podemos planear algo que hacer aquí - dijo Helga, más que nada para no rechazar a su amiga.

\- Claro que si, Helga. Obvio, solo si a ti te parece - dijo tímidamente la oriental.

\- Claro que si, Phoebe, si yo misma propuse la idea. Te estaré esperando amiga - Y colgó el teléfono.

\- No puedo decirle que no a mi pobre amiga Phoebe - se dijo a si misma Helga.

\- Esta es la mejor parte de la película, Helga - dijo emocionada Phoebe, recostada en la alfombra, mirando la televisión.

\- Oh, si, claro, lo recuerdo - dijo algo desganada la muchacha. Estaba totalmente distraída de la película, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, mientras apoyaba el mentón en uno de los brazos del sillón.

\- Helga, mi amor, creo que te ha llegado una carta - dijo Miriam, mientras se acercaba hacia el living con varios sobres de cuentas y cartas en las manos.

\- Como dices, Miriam? Carta para mi? - pregunto extrañada la rubia, mientras su amiga la observaba.

\- Si, querida. Lo raro si, es que no tiene remitente.

La muchachita se acercó a su madre para tomar la carta. Decía su nombre bellamente escrito, en un sobre de color violeta.

\- Uy mi querida Helga, que emoción! Debe ser una carta romántica - dijo Miriam.

Phoebe fue de inmediato donde su amiga. Sentía mucha curiosidad también por saber que contenía el sobre.

\- " _Helga, olvidemos el pasado. Hazme el favor de honrarme con tu compañía en una velada romántica en el Chez Paris mañana a las 7 pm. Te estaré esperando. Siempre tuyo_ " - leyó Helga, quedando algo sorprendida

\- Siempre tuyo… quien? Pregunto Phoebe, quien estaba boquiabierta por lo leído.

\- No lo se, no lo dice Phoebe - dijo algo confundida la rubia.

\- Wow, quien podrá ser?

\- Hmmm creo saber de quien viene, y no me interesa - dijo Helga, mientras tiraba el sobre lejos de su vista.

\- Quien crees que es?

\- El idiota de Arnie, el primo del cabeza de balón. Aaaarrrggg! No lo soporto, ese estúpido y extraño mocoso! - dijo irritada la rubia.

\- Cálmate Helga - la animo su amiga - Entonces… no iras? - inquirió la oriental, con algo de miedo.

\- Estas demente, Phoebe? Ese tipo es un psicópata, está loco!

\- Hmmm puede ser, pero… ni siquiera por curiosidad? Y qué tal si no es el… podríamos ir y esperar a que alguien llegue y…

\- Olvídalo Phoebe, no tengo tiempo ni ánimos para desgastarme en esa clase de jueguitos tontos - espeto algo ofuscada la rubia.

\- Como tú digas Helga.

Luego de un rato, Phoebe decidió marcharse, ya que ya se hacía de noche. Tras despedirse y emprender camino hacia su casa, se extrañó de ver a Gerald, rondando por ese lado del vecindario.

\- Gerald, que haces aquí - pregunto

\- Emmm nada Phoebe, nada - contesto nerviosamente Gerald.

\- Y por qué estas temblando?

\- No estoy temblando, Phoebe.

\- Algo te sucede, cuéntame - dijo algo preocupada la pequeña.

\- Solo necesito que me contestes una pregunta, Phoebe. Sabes si… Helga… recibió y leyó una nota anónima?

\- Por que preguntas eso? - dijo Phoebe, sosprendida.

\- Solo necesito asegurarme que ella si ira al lugar indicado.

\- Pero por que, Gerald?

\- Prométeme que si te cuento, harás todo lo posible por hacer de que Helga vaya, está bien? - pregunto el moreno

\- Esta bien - dijo dudosa la niña - lo prometo. Ahora dime que sucede.

Después de unos minutos conversando, Phoebe no cabía en sí de la emoción.

\- Claro que sí, Gerald, con mucho gusto te ayudare! - exclamo alegremente la niña - Me asegurare que este ahí, bella y puntual.

Tras decir esto, Phoebe abrazo a Gerald, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. Después de unos segundos en sus brazos, la pequeña tocio nerviosamente, y se apartó. Ambos se sonrojaron.

\- Debo irme, Gerald, te llamo mañana, Ay que emoción! Adiós - se despidió la muchachita.

\- Adiós - dijo aun emocionado el muchachito.

\- Ay vamos Helga! No tienes nada que perder! Por favor! - rogaba por teléfono Phoebe.

\- No, no quiero ir. Estoy segura de que es el tarado de Arnie, y no tengo interés de verlo - insistía obstinada Helga

\- Pero y si resulta que no es Arnie, Helga? Acaso no sientes curiosidad? Aunque sea un poquitito?

\- No Phoebe, es decir - dijo dudando - un poco…

\- Y qué tal si es Arnold! - dijo emocionada la muchachita.

\- Jajaja Phoebe, estás loca? Arnold? Enviándome notas anónimas a mi? Jamás!

\- Ay Helga, solo vamos un momento, si? Hazlo por mí, será el mejor panorama que tengamos antes que se acabe nuestra última semana de vacaciones, por favor! - dijo rogando la asiática.

Después de varios minutos de hacerse de rogar, Helga al fin acepto.

\- Hmmm está bien Phoebe, solo por ti lo hare, pero nos esconderemos, miraremos quien es y nos iremos, entendido?

\- Entendido -dijo Phoebe con una gran sonrisa en su cara - Te pasare a buscar a las 6:30 pm Helga. Estate lista!

Funcionara? - pregunto algo nervioso el rubio cabeza de balón

\- Si funcionara, viejo, tranquilo! Phoebe nos ayudara, se asegurara de que ella vaya - dijo Gerald.

\- Eso espero amigo, eso espero - suspiro Arnold.

\- Phoebe, que diablos, llegaste más temprano de lo acordado, aun no terminan mis luchas por la tv - dijo mientras abría la puerta a su amiga, con la boca medio llena y su vestido rosa cubierto de migas de los snacks que había estado comiendo.

\- Vaya Phoebe, pero que elegante, hace tiempo que no te veía usar ese atuendo rojo - dijo sorprendida Helga.

\- Oh no es nada, solo quise variar un poco - contesto la muchacha.

\- Dame unos segundos - y se volvió hacia la televisión -Si! Eso es! Golpéalo contra el suelo! Aaarrrggg rayos! Idiota! Perdiste tu oportunidad! - gritaba la muchachita, mientras su amiga se mantenía cerca de la puerta.

\- Muy bien Phoebe - dijo Helga mientras se limpiaba la boca con su antebrazo - Vamos!

\- Iras… así? - Pregunto la asiática mientras observaba a su amiga bastante desarreglada.

\- Que tiene mi imagen? - pregunto algo sorprendida Helga.

\- Oh no no, no puedes salir así Helga - le recrimino Phoebe

\- Pero Phoebe…

\- No no no, no me vestí toda elegante para salir así contigo.

\- Pero si me acabas de decir que solo querías variar un poco como…

\- No Helga, sin peros, ve y vístete mejor - insistió la amiga.

Helga aun no salía de su estado de sorpresa mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

\- Te estaré esperando aquí en la puerta Helga - dijo Phoebe, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia un costado, con expresión de enojo.

\- Esta bien, Phoebe, pero no te enfades - decía Helga con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

Luego de unos minutos, la rubia muchachita salió de su dormitorio. Llevaba puestas una blusa blanca sin mangas, y una falda rosada, plisada como un abanico. Se había tomado nuevamente su cabello con una cola de caballo, y llevaba sus aretes color rosa, infaltables. Se veía bella y delicada.

\- Estoy convencida Phoebe, de que tienes la, ya no secreta esperanza, de que acompañe a quién diablos sea, en la velada romántica - dijo haciendo ademán de comillas.

\- Jajaja me descubriste amiga, pero te ves preciosa. Vámonos! O nos perderemos el espectáculo.

\- De que espectáculo hablas - dijo Helga mirando con extrañeza a su amiga.

\- Nada, nada - dijo Phoebe, sacando a empujones de la casa a su amiga.

\- Camarero, por favor! Tiene que hacernos ese favor! Le daremos una buena propina - dijo algo desesperado el rubio.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, lo hare - dijo el hombre, algo extrañado.

\- Muchas gracias. Entonces, en el momento en que usted divise a esta muchacha - dijo, mientras le mostraba una fotografía que Phoebe le había facilitado - usted la va a buscar y la trae a esta mesa. Del resto, me preocupo yo, esta bien? - dijo Arnold, con ciertos aires de seguridad.

\- Esta bien. Entendido - afirmo el camarero.

Phoebe y Gerald ya lo habían planeado todo. Phoebe se instalaría con su amiga a "espiar" en un lugar estratégico, cuidadosamente seleccionado por los chicos, para que fuese posible para el camarero identificar a la rubia. No dejaron ningún detalle al azar, a fin de asegurarse que la velada romántica efectivamente sucediese.

\- Muy bien Helga, donde crees que es mejor lugar para que nos instalemos - pregunto maliciosamente la amiga

\- Hmmm, detrás de este árbol puede ser - pensó Helga.

\- Y por qué mejor no nos sentamos aquí en la fuente - dijo Phoebe, pareciendo casual al escoger tal lugar.

\- Pero aquí nos verán, Phoebe, estás loca, no quiero que me vea el idiota que envió la invitación.

\- Ay vamos Helga, piénsalo, es seguro. El árbol está mucho más cerca del restaurant, es más peligroso. En cambio la fuente es algo más cómoda, podemos sentarnos y lo más importante, esta algo más alejada, y para quien sea que te esté esperando, se le hará más difícil acercarse. Eso nos dará tiempo para escapar en caso de que piense venir a buscarte - dijo Phoebe, tratando de convencer a su amiga.

\- Hmmm pues si Phoebe, tienes razón. Está bien, sentémonos aquí, veamos quién diablos es el de la invitación, y nos largamos. Puede que si caminamos lo suficientemente rápido alcance a ver otro round de mis luchas - exclamo emocionada la muchachita, y procedieron a sentarse, atentas a lo que sucedía en el restaurant.

\- Ahí está la muchacha rubia! - dijo el camarero, a lo que Arnold se puso más nervioso.

\- Tranquilo viejo, este es el momento - dijo Gerald a su amigo - Camarero, ahora es tu turno!

\- Phoebe, ya me estoy aburriendo, son las 7:10 y no se ve a nadie. El tipo es sumamente impuntual, si queremos sacar algo de esto - dijo burlescamente Helga, mientras seguía mirando hacia el restaurant.

\- Señorita, me haría el honor de acompañarme? - dijo el camarero, quien se había acercado por el otro lado, sin ser visto por la muchacha.

\- Hey viejo, de que hablas, yo…

\- Hay un jovencito esperándola, y me pidió expresamente que la llevase hacia el restaurant - dijo solemnemente el hombre.

\- Ay Helga, ya estamos aquí, anda! - la animo Phoebe, quien solo sonreía emocionada.

\- Phoebe, no, no iré a ningún lado! - exclamaba algo nerviosa la rubia.

\- Oh! Casi lo olvido. El muchachito que la espera le envió esta nota - dijo el camarero mientras le entregaba nuevamente un sobre violeta.

\- " _Te ves hermosa con ese atuendo, tal y como te he soñado_ " - leyó Helga, mientras se sonrojaba. La última expresión la hizo estremecerse - Acaso podía ser posible que…? - se preguntó a sí misma, y su curiosidad aumento, junto con su nerviosismo.

\- Me vio, sabe que estoy aquí - dijo la rubia sorprendida.

\- Pues ve, Helga, anda, yo estaré esperándote aquí afuera, nada malo sucederá - le aseguro la asiática.

\- Phoebe - dijo nerviosa - tengo un raro presentimiento.

\- Tranquila Helga, sé que estas curiosa. Anda y ve con tus propios ojos quien es el que te envió las notas.

-Esta bien - contesto Helga, nerviosísima. Mientras se alejaba su amiga la llamo.

\- Helga… olvide decírtelo… Arnie se marchó ayer - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que dices?! Entonces… quien es el que me espera?! - exclamo mucho más sorprendida aun.

\- Ve a averiguarlo - dijo coquetamente su amiga.

El camarero se acercó a la muchacha, y le ofreció su brazo. Helga solo atino a tomar del brazo del hombre, y mirar a su amiga, con unos nerviosos ojos.

Al entrar al restaurant se encontraron con una mesa especialmente reservada para la ocasión. El camarero ayudo a la pequeña a acomodarse en su asiento y le sirvió un vaso de agua.

\- Su acompañante vendrá enseguida - dijo, a lo que Helga asintió tímidamente.

Se sentía demasiado nerviosa. Sus manos sudaban y solo atinaba a suspirar, observando, curiosa, a su alrededor.

Nuevamente, el camarero se acercó y encendió unas románticas velas. Con los nervios, Helga no había notado la bella disposición de la mesa. Un candelabro plateado con dos velas, un florero con liliums blancos y escondido entre ellos, una nota en papel violeta nuevamente.

\- " _Mira hacia atrás y veras quien soy_ " - decía sencillamente la nota. Helga dudo. Tenía miedo de girar su cuerpo y encontrarse con quien le había hecho semejante invitación. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Pensó que podía ser una cruel broma de parte de los muchachos de la pandilla, pero también recordó en que Phoebe, quien parecía estar involucrada en el asunto, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no se prestaría para jugarle una broma de esa clase. Entonces, quien sería? Tenía que ser alguien allegado a la asiática, sino ella no habría estado dispuesta a ayudarle. Tendría que ser alguien del agrado de Phoebe. Pero que muchacho era del agrado de Phoebe? Ella parecía llevarse bien con casi todos los muchachos de su clase.

\- Si lo pienso bien… el cabeza de cepillo siempre ha sido algo amable con Phoebe, pero ese idiota dudo que quisiera cenar conmigo… a menos que estuviese ayudando a alguien más… - Tras pensar esto, Helga comenzó a asustarse, a quien más podría ayudar Gerald, que.. A su mejor amigo… No lo podía creer… No lo quería creer… - Es imposible - se corrigió a sí misma, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Podría ser?

\- Oh Dios, no quiero mirar - dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, con un rostro de aflicción.

\- Hazlo, Helga, por favor - dijo una voz suave y tierna.

La muchacha comenzó a girar su cuerpo, con los ojos bien cerrados. Al quedar prácticamente sentada frente al muchacho, comenzó a abrirlos con timidez, con la cabeza agachada. Al abrirlos completamente, su rostro prácticamente se desfiguro de la sorpresa.

\- Arnold?! Pero… Como… No puede… - dijo aun en shock, avergonzada, asustada, nerviosa… sentía una serie de emociones inexplicables en ese momento.

\- Si Helga, fui yo el que te envió las notas - dijo tímidamente, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y le tomaba la mano con ternura.

\- Pero, como es posible?! Es decir… Tu siempre… Has gustado de otra muchacha, y yo, yo solo he sido la chica que te molesta, que te hace la vida imposible, por que te tomarías una molestia así conmigo, yo…

\- Jejeje, lo se Helga, has sido todas esas cosas conmigo - rio tiernamente Arnold - pero también has sido la chica que me ha ayudado cuando más lo he necesitado, la chica que me sorprende cada día, la chica que más intensamente me ha amado, la que recita poesía en las noches por mí, y… - se detuvo y suspiro - la chica que me ha quitado el sueño estos últimos días - dijo esto mirándola con ojos timidos.

\- Arnold, yo… - dijo nerviosamente Helga - yo lo intente, quise hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido… que nunca dije lo que dije ese día en la azotea del edificio, pero…

\- No te preocupes por ello, Helga - dijo el rubio, interrumpiéndola, mientras se sentaba cerca de ella, sin dejar de tomarle la mano - Honestamente, yo tampoco he podido olvidarlo, no… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… desde que llegaste nuevamente… - dijo, mientras colocaba su otra mano tras su cabeza - te ves distinta, te ves hermosa… te ves… como yo te he visto en mis sueños.

\- Sueñas conmigo? - pregunto con ojos inquisitorios Helga.

\- Si - respondió con seguridad y ternura Arnold - todas estas noches lo he hecho… Y después de verte en el estacionamiento, llorando y recitando a la luna - expresión con la cual la rubia se sonrojo aun mas - comprendí que eres más de lo que a simple vista parece, y quiero conocer la verdadera Helga - dijo mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos.

\- Ay Arnold, estás loco - contesto la muchachita tristemente, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada, soltando de la mano del rubio - por qué querrías tu conocerme? - pregunto con algo de angustia en su voz.

\- Porque me gustas Helga, y me gustas mucho - dijo Arnold, tomando nuevamente su mano y con la otra acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia.

\- Yo… te gusto? - pregunto sorprendida Helga

\- Si - sonrió el pequeño - y mucho.

Helga no sabía que decir, su mente había quedado paralizada. El día que más había añorado había llegado. Su amado había notado lo que ella era en verdad, y gustaba de ella. No cabía en si misma de la emoción. Ambos se sumieron en una intensa mirada de alegría y nerviosismo.

\- Oh, Arnold - atino solamente a decir la muchachita, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio. El acaricio su cabello y luego de unos instantes, la alejo de si, y la miro. Nuevamente, el mundo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse, no había nadie más que ellos dos en el universo. Ella, ante sus ojos, resplandecía. Inclino su cuerpo lentamente hacia el de la rubia, despejo la cabellera de su rostro, y se acercó a su boca, y suavemente la beso, con un beso tierno, que solo pareció rosar sus labios, pero que hizo que el interior de la pequeña se estremeciera. Había recibido el beso más dulce que podía imaginar. Cuando el muchacho alejo su rostro del de ella, le sonrió con dulzura.

Al ver lo sucedido, Gerald Y Phoebe, que espiaban desde las afueras del restaurant gritaron emocionados, a lo que los rubios los miraron algo avergonzados.

\- Jejejeje ustedes! Ustedes lo sabían todo! Phoebe! - dijo Helga, mientras les hacía ademan de acercarse a los dos chicos.

\- Así es Helga, me entere el día de ayer, y no sabía qué hacer ni decir de la emoción! - exclamaba Phoebe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Gracias amigo - dijo solemnemente Arnold a Gerald.

\- Por nada viejo! Para eso estamos los amigos. Y tu Helga - dijo volteándose a mirar a la muchachita - debes de cuidar a mi amigo, es un buen muchacho - mientras le guiñaba con un ojo.

\- Jejeje asi lo hare, cabeza de cepillo - respondió amablemente, sin olvidar su sarcasmo.

\- Por que no nos acompañan chicos? - dijo Arnold

\- Oh no viejo! Como vamos a interrumpir su velada romántica - dijo mientras movía de arriba hacia abajo sus arqueadas cejas el moreno.

\- No hay problema - insistió Arnold

\- Claro que no - dijo Helga, sonriente - Por favor chicos, acompáñennos.

\- Bueno, si ambos nos lo piden - rio la pequeña asiática - no podemos negarnos no?

\- Claro que no - dijo Gerald - Por favor - dijo el moreno mientras acomodaba a Phoebe en una de las sillas, a la mesa románticamente preparada.

Tras risas, miradas de complicidad entre los enamorados, y la exquisita comida, los muchachos procedieron a retirarse del restaurant.

\- Bueno tortolitos - dijo coquetamente Gerald - los dejaremos - mirando a Phoebe, haciendo ademan de que se retiraran.

\- Jajaja yo creo que están solo buscando una excusa para caminar solos, no es asi? - le contesto Helga, mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron.

\- Ay que cosas dices, amiga. Disfruta tu velada romántica - dijo Phoebe, despidiéndose, y alejándose con el moreno, que, caballerosamente, le ofreció su brazo.

\- Jejeje, creo que hacen una bella pareja ambos, no crees cabeza de balón? - dijo Helga, mientras observaba a los muchachos alejarse.

\- Creo que si, aunque disfruto mas de esta - dijo Arnold, mientras la indicaba a ella y el con su dedo índice.

\- Yo también - dijo ella, dándole una coqueta mirada.

\- Vamos Helga, te acompañare a tu casa - dijo caballerosamente el rubio, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Helga no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad. Su sueño al fin se hacía realidad. Había vivido una noche romántica de ensueño para sus cortos nueve años, y el muchacho que ella amaba le correspondía sus intensos sentimientos. Sentía flotar esa noche mientras se dirigía a su casa junto con Arnold.

Al llegar a casa, Arnold la acompaño hasta su puerta.

\- Buenas noches Helga - dijo dulcemente. Luego tomo suavemente la mano derecha de Helga, y la beso tiernamente.

\- Buenas noches Arnold - dijo emocionada Helga, a lo que el muchacho se alejó y se marchó. Helga lo observo alejarse. Luego el muchacho se regresó a observarla y le sonrió, como nunca antes ella pensó que él le sonreiría.

\- Apártate cabeza de balón! - exclamo la rubia ofuscada.

\- Como tú digas Helga - dijo el rubio muchacho, con rostro de resignación.

Los muchachos de la pandilla los observaban a la salida del colegio.

\- Helga no cambiara nunca. Siempre odiara al pobre de Arnold - dijo Stinky, mientras observaba a los muchachos alejarse, cada uno en direcciones opuestas.

\- Quien sabe, Stinky, quien sabe - dijo Gerald, mirando de reojo a Phoebe, quien solo sonreía.

Unas cuadras mas allá, una pareja de rubios jovencitos se reencontraban en una esquina. Un jovencito cabeza de balón junto a una muchachita con cola de caballo y aretes rosados, se tomaban de la mano mientras caminaban en dirección hacia donde se ponía el sol.

\- FIN -

 _ ***** Hola a todos! Mi primer fanfic ha llegado a su fin. Gracias a todos pos sus visitas y comentarios. Espero verlos pronto, cuando les traiga la segunda parte de esta historia. Saludos! *****_


End file.
